Non Finis Poloniae
by Cainmak
Summary: W niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach Polska znika bez śladu. Trzej zaborcy wkrótce przekonają się, że nawet śmierć nie powstrzyma zemsty... Zombie!Poland
1. Austria

_Ten fanfik był publikowany na polskim forum Hetalii, ale niestety coś się wydarzyło i serwis został zamknięty. Dlatego stwierdziłam, że lepiej mieć gdzieś zapasową wersję dla czytelników, gdyby ktoś chciał jeszcze przeczytać i skomentować ;)_

_Piszę tę powieść już od jakiegoś czasu (jak większość moich prac, ech xD), więc co niektórzy mogą ją kojarzyć. Ogółem jest to historia o zombie!Poland po rozbiorach. Nic dodać, nic ująć :P Uwaga, będzie krwawo!  
_

_(Nie jestem dobra we wstępach...)_

_Starałam się zachować jako taki realizm historyczny, ale wielu zwróciło mi uwagę na różnorakie błędy pod tym względem. Dlatego proszę tego nie traktować jak książki historycznej, a bardziej jak... dramat w źle napisanej książce historycznej... tak jakby. _

_W każdym razie... enjoy! _

_PS. Oryginalna powieść zaczynała się od cytatów z piosenek, ale rozumiem, że polityka tego zabrania, więc się wstrzymam. No i oprócz tego miał być wierszyk autorstwa **Talvi **(która napisała go pod wpływem niedokończonej jeszcze pracy, co jest bardzo miłe), ale nie mam z nią teraz kontaktu, więc na razie nic z tego. Jeśli to czytasz, pozdrawiam! _

_Jakby co to planuję jeszcze wypuścić wersję na pdf, z okładką i wszystkim co potrzeba... _

* * *

**PROLOG**

Zmiany w Europie toczyły się szybko, z mocą burzy pustoszącej ziemię kanonadą żywiołów. Przemiany religijne, polityczne, kulturowe; bitwy i wojny – wszystko przemykało przed oczami, zmieniając całkowicie krajobraz, niczym podczas konnego galopu. Z wszystkich tych przewrotów spłodziła się nowa mentalność.

W Epoce Świateł prym wiodła nauka. Filozofia opiewała możliwości ludzkiego umysłu, wyższość prawd przyrodniczych nad mistyką. Wedle tych twierdzeń, nic co nie można było pojąć rozumem, nie miało możliwości istnieć. Człowiek musi być wykształcony i w swych poglądach racjonalny, ponieważ tylko wtedy będzie w stanie wytępić zabobony i ograniczenia, jakie wyrosły z przekonań naiwnej gawiedzi. W tych czasach nawet Bóg przestał być oczywistością, a kryzys wiary zapoczątkował otwarty libertynizm. Demonów przeszłości dla światłego umysłu nie było. Nic, co nie może istnieć, nie istnieje.

Zmieniano gospodarki, reformowano państwa. Na szczątkach sromotnie upadłych Hiszpanii i Holandii rodziły się nowe mocarstwa: Prusy – wzrastający w potęgę niczym młody orzeł, pchający się do istnienia i własnej niezależności ku zaskoczeniu innych państw i przestrachu zagrożonego Austrii – oraz Rosja, którego nagłe wynurzenie się z mroków pozwoliło dorwać Bałtyk i zdobyć władzę na morzu. Zadrwił ze Szwecji, porywając mu również Finlandię. Wojna trwała długo, kosztem wielu cierpień Berwalda. Oddając w zamian Estonię, odzyskał przyjaciela, który potem skrupulatnie leczył wszystkie jego rany.

Wierzący w swoją wielkość Prusy wdał się w konflikt z Austrią. Odebranego przez Gilberta Śląsk Roderich nie był w stanie odzyskać, choć pomagała mu Węgry, nie tak dawno odbita z rąk Turcji. Druga wojna o Śląsk – wojna siedmioletnia – zakończyła się dla Gilberta szczęśliwym trafem, jako że zwierzchnik jednego z jego wrogów zmarł, a jego następca pragnął pokoju. Nazwano to "Cudem Domu Brandenburskiego". Potęga Prus kwitła, zaś Austria, zmęczony po walce z Francją o hiszpańską sukcesję, zaczął powoli opadać z sił.

Chmura burzowa przetaczała się nad Europą, wróżąc nagłe, pełne niepokoju zmiany.

I we wszystkich tych przewrotach, nagle i niespodziewanie, Rzeczpospolita zniknęła z map.

* * *

**AUSTRIA**

Huk grzmotu, jaki roztoczył się za oknem, zabrzmiał potężniej niż wystrzał z armaty.

Roderich poderwał się z miejsca. Palce zamarły mu nad klawiszami. W jednej chwili ciemny pokój wypełnił przeraźliwy chłód, przeszywający do szpiku kości. A oprócz niego ciężkie, burzowe powietrze wyniosło z ogrodu dziwny odór. Roderichowi ten kwaśny, mdlący zapach przywodził na myśl zgniłą ziemię. W pokoju zrobiło się niesamowicie duszno, a jednocześnie okrutnie zimno.

Kolejny grzmot uderzył z potężniejszą siłą.

Roderich całkiem stracił ochotę do gry. Pełne ulotności takty _Sonaty Księżycowej_ nie były w stanie zagłuszyć rozlegającej się na zewnątrz nawałnicy. Poprawił okulary, postawił wyżej kołnierz. Zimno zaczęło mu dokuczać. Wstał, podszedł do okna. Wichury sprawiła, że się otworzyło, co już całkiem wytrąciło Rodericha z równowagi.

Z nostalgią spojrzał na zewnątrz. Pięknym, wiedeńskim ogrodem targały teraz potężne siły żywiołu. Drzewa zebrane w jednym rzędzie kołysały się niczym wzburzone morze, różane krzewy szeleściły szarpanymi przez wiatr liśćmi, zaś błyskawica, atakująca raz za razem horyzont, rozświetlała nocne niebo na ułamek sekundy oślepiającą bielą. Mimo poważnego stadium burzy, nie spadła ani jedna kropla deszczu.

Austria pomyślał o tym, jak łatwo większa potęga potrafi zniszczyć to, co stoi jej na drodze. Nikt nie jest w stanie nad tym zapanować.

Poprawiwszy zasłonę, Roderich spojrzał na własną dłoń. Drobne wgłębienie z boku wskazującego palca nie zagoiło się, choć minęło tyle lat. Odruchowo spuścił rękę.

Kiedy zamknął okno, cały ten chaos został stłumiony, ucichł jakby schowany w szklanym pudełku, dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokój duszy. Roderich był jednak niespokojny. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje.

– Elżbietka, skarbie? To ty? – zawołał w pustą przestrzeń, nawet nie odwracając wzroku. Tak jak się spodziewał, jedyną odpowiedzią był miarowy szum burzy. Cisza w olbrzymim pałacu przytłaczała go.

Erzsébet czasem przychodziła do niego, kiedy siedział zbyt długo. Bardzo mu pochlebiało, że się o niego martwi, jednak dużo silniej odczuwał wstyd, że naraża swoją żonę na strapienia i to u początku ich małżeństwa. Za każdym razem odnosił się do niej z czułością, powtarzał, że zaraz skończy i pójdzie spać, a ona niech się już położy. Ale zazwyczaj siedział w ciemnościach jeszcze długo po tym, jak go Węgry opuszczała, grając _Lacrimosę_ Mozarta, _Adagio E Cantabile_ Haydna, no i _Sonatę Księżycową_ Beethovena. Po prostu nie potrafił inaczej, choć brak snu pozbawiał go sił.

„Widocznie już zasnęła. Nie będę jej budził" – pomyślał. Mimo to chciał ją mieć teraz przy sobie. Chciał ją przytulić, dotknąć jej włosów, pocałować w usta. Czułby się wtedy bezpieczniej, mniej samotnie. Po chwili z załamaniem stwierdził, że nawet, gdyby tu stanęła, nie byłby pewnie w stanie tego wszystkiego uczynić.

„Jestem przeklęty jak Makbet"

Ostrożnie, niepewnie skierował się w stronę fortepianu. Wsłuchiwał się w dudniący odgłos własnych kroków, jakby pragnąc wychwycić jakiś błąd, dodatkowy dźwięk bez podstawy, znak, że ktoś za nim podąża. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku, co jednak nie pozwalało Roderichowi zapomnieć o uczuciu, że nie jest tu zupełnie sam. Zapach rozkładu nie opuścił go, choć chłód dawno się ulotnił. Czyżby ktoś tu wszedł w brudnych butach, zostawiając ślady błota na podłodze? Może gdzieś w rogu gnije martwy szczur? Austria czuł mętlik.

Wreszcie podszedł do fortepianu i usiadł na krzesełku. Smród stał się mocniejszy, bardziej mdlący i organiczny. Pomimo to Roderich odzyskał wewnętrzny spokój, mogąc dotknąć chłodnych, połyskujących w ciemnościach klawiszy. Jego klawiszy. Obecność źródła muzyki zawsze dodawała mu odwagi.

Zagrał jedną nutę. Cicho, krótko. W odpowiedzi błyskawica przecięła niebo, wypełniając salę ulotnym blaskiem.

I wtedy Austria go zobaczył.

Siedział na fortepianie. Kucał z rozstawionymi po bokach nogami niczym żaba, ręce zwieszając przed sobą, knykciami do ziemi. Przypominał gotowe do ataku zwierzę. Zszokowany Roderich mógłby przysiąc, że wcześniej go tu nie było.

– Austria, jak się totalnie cieszę, że cię widzę – usłyszał zachrypnięty, pełen ironii głos.

Polska – ten sam, którego oficjalnie uznano za zaginionego.

A jednak się zmienił. Roderich zrozumiał, skąd brał się fetor zgnilizny. W ciemnościach zobaczył, że Feliks miał szarą, wychudzoną twarz, z której skóra wychodziła płatami. Gorejące oko było żółte, przekrwione, o mętnym spojrzeniu, wręcz martwym. Drugiego oka, mimo usilnych chęci, Roderich nie potrafił dojrzeć. Zamiast tego zionęła wielka, czarna dziura, częściowo przykryta włosami. Nos, przypominający teraz nieuformowany kawał ciasta, został połowicznie rozdarty, prawe skrzydełko odpadło, odsłaniając pustą przestrzeń. Włosy zamieniły się w brudne, wilgotne strąki. Nad czołem wypadły większymi kępkami, razem z kawałkiem skóry – wyglądała stamtąd sucha, szara czaszka, ciągnąca się zygzakiem aż do skroni. Mundur był podarty, przegniły, ubłocony ziemią. Na lewej piersi materiał całkowicie się rozpruł, a spod pojedynczych niteczek Roderich widział blade, mięsiste płuco i końcówki żebra, przypominające tępe kły.

Feliks Łukasiewicz stał teraz w domu Austrii, zabłocony, śmierdzący i martwy.

Widząc narastającą panikę w oczach Rodericha, uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Spod sinych, pękniętych warg wynurzyły się czarne jak węgiel zęby z równie czarnymi dziąsłami. Zamiast jednego siekacza widniała szczerba.

– Wiesz, że strasznie się za tobą stęskniłem? – zagadał Polska. Kiedy mówił, świszczał, widocznie z powodu pękniętego płuca. – Przez te wszystkie lata pod ziemią myślałem tylko o tym, jak się do ciebie dostać… i odpłacić pięknym za nadobne.

Przez moment Austria nie wiedział, co robić. Na wpół siedział, na wpół stał, gotowy do ucieczki, ale oszołomiony, zamarł niczym posąg. Patrząc na Feliksa, z niesamowitą ostrością widział płaty skóry zwisające z jego policzków i wypukłości żeber wynurzające się spod materiału munduru. Widok płuca, przypominającego przesuszoną skorupę, mdlił go. Ciemność wcale mu nie pomagała. Kiedy coś niedowidział, wyobraźnia podsuwała mu wszystko w najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Przecież był świadkiem tamtego zdarzenia i wszystko poszło według planu. Nie, to musi być sen, wspomnienie sprzed lat…

– Ale… ale jak ty…? – wydukał Austria z trudem, czując pot zraszający mu czoło.

– To nieważne – przerwał mu Polska, wyraźnie zadowolony z wrażenia, jaki na nim wywarł. – Generalnie przecież co się stało, to się nie odstanie…

Uśmiechnął się szerzej, by lepiej sprezentować rozkład swoich zębów. Roderich nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Wymioty prawie podchodziły mu do gardła.

– Sam przecież dobrze o tym wiesz… _Prawda_?

I wtedy uderzył piorun. W ciągu tej jednej sekundy, obtoczony blaskiem i zakreślony głębokim cieniem, Feliks przypominał diabła.

Roderich krzyknął. Zerwał się z miejsca, odskoczył w tył, zapomniał jednak o krzesełku i wywróciwszy się, uderzył głową w podłogę. Widok Polski z góry jeszcze bardziej go przeraził.

– A kuku – usłyszał na moment nim zebrał się z ziemi, histerycznie machając rękami niczym nieudolny pływak. Rozległ się świst – Austria spojrzał na teraz pusty fortepian. Instynktownie uniósł wzrok. Wtedy Feliks spadł na niego, butami przygważdżając do ziemi. Przedtem jednak zamachnął ręką, zadrapując twarz Austrii paznokciami i strącając mu z nosa okulary. Tamten z łoskotem ponownie uderzył o ziemię. Policzki pulsowały mu tępym bólem, a obraz przed oczami zamazał się. Bez okularów był ślepy jak kret.

Polska odskoczył w tył, znikając z pola widzenia. Roderich prędko podniósł się, czując mdłości, zawroty głowy i panikę. O ile wcześniej potrafił wychwycić kontury przedmiotów, jakie znajdowały się w sali, o tyle teraz wszystko zlało się w jeden ciąg ciemnych kolorów.

– Straże! Straże! – zawył na całe gardło, obracając się we wszystkie strony z braku orientacji. Mimo to miał wrażenie, że jego głos, cienki ze strachu, nie był w stanie przekrzyczeć szalejącej burzy. – Straże! Pomocy! Straże!

– Wołaj, ile chcesz… nikt tu nie przyjdzie – usłyszał Feliksa… _z tyłu_? Z przodu? Z boku? Wydawało mu się, że jego przeciwnik otacza go z każdej strony.

Od nadmiaru kręcenia zawroty głowy Rodericha pogłębiły się. Skrył twarz w dłoni… i nagle poczuł coś ciepłego na palcach. Odsunął rękę z przerażeniem. Nie potrzebował okularów, by stwierdzić, że rana była głęboka. Krew z twarzy lała mu się na szyję i za kołnierz.

„Boże miłosierny… to tylko mi się śni…"

Nie wiedząc, co robić, padł na kolana, macając podłogę w poszukiwaniu okularów. Raz za razem podnosił wzrok, szukając Feliksa, jednak im dłużej patrzył, tym świat stawał się czarniejszy. Pot mieszał się z jego krwią, oblepiając włosy. Serce biło mu z zatrważającą siłą. W szumie za oknem starał się dosłyszeć przeciwnika, ale cały pałac zdawał się milczeć. Gdzie są wszyscy? Nikt nie usłyszał tego hałasu? W jednej chwili zapragnął zawołać Erzsébetę. Szybko odrzucił tę myśl, wiedząc, jakie niebezpieczeństwo by na nią sprowadził. A może Feliks już ją dopadł? Serce podeszło Austrii do gardła. Może wykończył wszystkich w pałacu, aby go dopaść?

Myśli biegły szaleńczo w jego głowie.

Szukał okularów, czując, że ilekroć się odwróci, zostanie zaatakowany. Na czworaka przemierzał salę, nie znając kierunku i mając wrażenie, jakby się wcale nie poruszał. Przypominało to maniakalny sen, kiedy człowiek próbuje dostać się do drzwi, uciekając przed potworem. Jakkolwiek szybko by nie biegł, drzwi zdają się nie przybliżać.

Polska nie reagował.

Chwila trwała w nieskończoność. Krew spływała do ust, na ubranie, na podłogę. Roderich błagał Boga, by nie wykrwawić się na śmierć. Błyskawice, jak na złość, nie oświetlały pomieszczenia. Zamiast tego huk wiatru i grzmoty uderzały w uszy Austrii z siłą wybuchu. „Nie usłyszę Feliksa… Nie usłyszę Feliksa… Na Boga, gdzie on jest?"

Nagle poczuł w dłoni coś drucianego. Okulary. Euforia o mało nie rozsadziła mu mózgu.

Kiedy je złapał, czyjś but przygwoździł mu rękę do podłogi, tłukąc szkło. Roderich wrzasnął z bólu.

– Nie będą ci potrzebne – oznajmił Polska ponad jego głową. Drugą nogą kopnął go w dół szczęki. Krzyk utkwił Austrii w gardle, gdy ten omal nie przyciął sobie języka.

Feliks puścił jego rękę, by ten mógł potoczyć się po ziemi. Potem stanął nad nim, a blask błyskawicy oświetlił wielki uśmiech na jego martwej twarzy.

Austria patrzył na oprawcę, a jednocześnie go nie widział. Piekła go rana na twarzy, w dłoni miał wbite odłamki szkła, a w ustach czuł metaliczny posmak krwi z przegryzionego języka. Szczęka również go bolała i był pewien, że nie zdoła nic powiedzieć. Jednak zmusił się w sobie i mimo trudności, wychrypiał na wpół wyraźnie:

– Polska… to… nie była… moja… wina…

– To generalnie czyja, spryciarzu? – zapytał Feliks drwiąco. Wbił swój obcas między żebra Rodericha, pozbawiając go oddechu. – Że niby byłeś biernym widzem, który nic nie mógł? Byłeś tylko niewinną ofiarą knowań i spisków za moim plecami? Ty pozwoliłeś, by do tego doszło. Nie stawiałeś sprzeciwu. Totalnie. Gorzej, ty im po części pomagałeś. Może gdyby nie ty, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego…

Oparł ręce o wystające kolano i pochylił się niżej nad ofiarą, zwiększając nacisk. Austria czuł teraz wyraźnie zapach mokrej ziemi i zgnilizny. Niemal palił mu nos.

– Więc, generalnie, jakby nie patrzeć, miałeś największy wkład w moją śmierć. Jesteś _mordercą_, Roderich. Totalnie.

– Zmusili… – wydusił z siebie jednym tchem Austria. Szybko wziął drugi, głębszy oddech, walcząc z bólem, i dodał: – mnie…

– Ciebie, wielkiego Austrię? Potężne Imperium Habsburgów? Najsilniejsze państwo Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego?! Pana na Wołoszczyźnie i Mołdawii?! Nieugiętego przeciwnika Turcji?! Ciebie, pytam?!

Nacisk na płuca zwiększył się. Polska niemal z furią uderzał Austrię butem. Roderich nie wytrzymał i zawył słabo z bólu.

– _Ciebie_ zmusili!?

Feliks przygniótł Austrię tak, jakby próbował zmiażdżyć wielkiego robaka. Austria poderwał się, otworzył usta, ale nic z siebie nie wydobył, wykrzywiając jedynie twarz w wyrazie bólu. Jego głowa opadła nieprzytomnie na podłogę, wzrok zamglił się.

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie…

Feliks już nie uśmiechał. Gniew płonął mu w oczach.

Ściągnął nogę z klatki piersiowej Rodericha, oczekując cierpliwie niczym hiena nad konającą ofiarą. Odgłosy bicia zamarły przy akompaniamencie grzmotów i wycia wichury.

Wreszcie wzrok Austrii odrobinę się wyostrzył. Usta poruszyły się.

– Nie… zabijaj…

– Za późno na takie gadanie – odparł mu sucho Feliks. – Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć wcześniej. Teraz już mamy trupa. Czuję się totalnie oszukany i generalnie mam zamiar się zemścić za „Finis Poloniae". Nieważne, jakim kosztem… W końcu życie doczesne już mnie nie dotyczy…

Roderich był teraz blady jak płótno, jego zazwyczaj nienaganna fryzura rozsypała się, zlepiona potem. Szrama zaczęła mu krzepnąć, pozostawiając wielką, czerwoną krechę na pół twarzy. Oczy, choć przymglone, dramatycznie błagały o życie.

– Żona… Węgry…

– Co ona by powiedziała na to, co mi wówczas zrobiłeś? – zapytał Feliks. – Dalej by cię tak kochała?

Półprzymknął usta, najwyraźniej zbity z tropu tą ripostą. Wzrok znów mu się zamglił, łzy spłynęły kącikiem oczu. Nieruchomo, choć błagalnie, patrzył na Polskę.

– Co się tyczy „ich"… Nie martw się, nimi też się zajmę – oznajmił po chwili Polska z jadowitym uśmiechem. – W swoim czasie.

– Proszę… – Zduszony jęk Rodericha zagłuszył kolejny grzmot.

– Oszczędzaj oddech – odpowiedział mu Feliks… i uderzył go w pierś z taką siłą, że przebił żebro, robiąc dziurę wielkości pięści. Odgłos chrupnięcia kości był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Austria usłyszał, nim konwulsje poderwały jego ciało do góry, krew wytrysnęła ustami, a przed oczami zapadła ciemność. Gdy na moment odzyskał przytomność, zamazane kontury Polski trzymały w dłoni coś czerwonego i ociekającego krwią.

– Serce artysty, co? – usłyszał jak przez szybę, zanim uniósł oczy ku sufitowi i skonał.

Feliks zacisnął w dłoni jeszcze żywe serce. Zerknął w kierunku korytarza. Tumult kroków. Krzyki, nawoływania. Zaniepokojony głos Węgier. No tak, nie mógł ich dłużej przytrzymywać. Cisnął sercem naprzeciwko wyjściu, tak by było wyraźnie widoczne, po czym zwinnym, kocim ruchem wyskoczył przez okno, rozbijając z hukiem szybę. Będąc już w drodze był w stanie usłyszeć pełen histerii krzyk Erzsébety.


	2. Prusy

**PRUSY**

Gilbert gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Wydawało mu się, że ostatni grzmot przypominał krzyk.

Podniósł się z posłania, masując powieki. Kiedy rozejrzał się wokół, wzrok miał czujny jak sokół, a sen całkowicie go opuścił. Otaczała go nieprzenikniona ciemność, oświetlana raz za razem przez szalejące na zewnątrz błyskawice. Huk gromu przetaczał się po równinach, podsuwając Gilbertowi wspomnienia kanonady armat w trakcie bitw. Dźwięk ten był głośny i czysty, jakby rozgrywał się w pomieszczeniu, nie za murem. Nagle Prusy zdał sobie sprawę, że w pokoju panuje przeraźliwy chłód.

Jeszcze raz zlustrował wszystko wzrokiem. Jego sypialnia utrzymana była w typowo spartańskich warunkach, tak jak uczył go ojciec Starego Fryca. Znajdowało się tu jedynie proste łóżko, szafa, sekretarzyk z krzesłem, czerwony dywan oraz węgierska szabla powieszona na ścianie. I chociaż ilość mebli nie porażała, pomieszczenie było dosyć spore.

Gilbert odkrył, że pod wpływem wichury okno otworzyło się, a zasłonki z hałaśliwym trzepotem zaczęły tańczyć. Leżąca na biurku książka – jeden z miliona pamiętników Prus – rozwarła się, z szelestem przewertowała wszystkie strony, po czym kilka kartek wyleciało z niej, zrywając się w powietrze.

– Szlag! – zawołał Gilbert, wyskakując z łóżka i rzucając się na ratunek własnym zapiskom. Kartki umykały mu zadziornie, robiąc piruety i wirując żywiołowo na wietrze. Prusy zdał sobie sprawę, że aby odzyskać prace, muszą one przestać latać, i jednym zamachem zamknął okno. Szalejąca wichura zamieniła się w jednostajny szum, atakujący świat zewnętrzny.

Gilbert, zadowolony z siebie, zebrał opadające kartki, przykładając je do piersi. Ostatnią delikatnie złapał w dwa palce i ustawił na wysokość oczu. O tak, jego styl i lekki język był do pozazdroszczenia. Uwielbiał sam siebie czytać, porównując się z największymi sławami jak Goethe czy Schiller. No i pismo miał całkiem niebrzydkie, wręcz kaligraficzne. Gdyby nie urodził się wojownikiem, zostałby zakonnikiem piszącym księgi.

Prusy poczekał chwilę, aż błyskawica użyczy mu trochę światła. Kiedy piorun wreszcie uderzył, Gilbert prędko przejrzał swój stary tekst.

_Zjawiliśmy się w umówionym miejscu na polu, czekając, aż przybędzie… _

Znów zapadła ciemność, a Prusom odechciało się czytać. Nie należy rozdrapywać starych ran.

Posegregował wszystkie kartki, poustawiał je do pamiętnika według stron (gdyby nie wszelkiego rodzaju numeracje, dawno straciłby rachubę z wszystkimi swoimi książkami), odpowiednio wygładził i z satysfakcją zamknął olbrzymie tomiszcze. Patrząc na wyniki swoich prac, czuł dumę, że potrafił tak skrupulatnie opisać własną historię, nie szczędząc przy tym na poetyce i kwiecistości języka. „Ale ze mnie pisarz, ho ho" zaśmiał się, uderzając otwartą dłonią w okładkę. Na podłogę upadły małe drobinki ziemi.

Zaskoczony Prusy spojrzał to na własne bose stopy, to na obwolutę pamiętnika. Zazwyczaj czerwona okładka była brudna od ziemi, której szare grudki tworzyły charakterystyczny wzór. Gilbert przez moment stał osłupiały, nie wiedząc, co myśleć. Ślad przypominał odcisk buta. Wydawał się autentyczny. Prusy zerknął na okno, które wcześniej zamknął, i ze zgrozą zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież mieszka na wieży.

Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, po pokoju rozniósł dziwny, kwaśny zapach, kojarzący się ze zgniłą ziemią. Najpierw dawał o sobie znać delikatnym odorkiem, by potem z większą zawziętością atakować nozdrza całą gamą okropności. Gilbert zaklął szpetnie, kiedy jego sypialnia zaczęła pachnieć jak bagno. Złapał się za nos, gotowy znów otworzyć okno. Przypomniawszy sobie o wichurze, zaklął raz jeszcze, po czym uznał, że najlepiej będzie otworzyć drzwi na korytarz. Odwrócił się na pięcie – piorun w tym momencie uderzył w ziemię, swoim blaskiem rozświetlając ślady na podłodze.

Prusy aż podskoczył. Serce wylądowało mu w gardle, twarz zbladła, a on sam zamarł w pozycji obronnej, przyciskając do piersi pamiętnik. Dopiero gdy szok minął, uspokoił się, zirytowany swoją reakcją. Mimo to wciąż miał przed oczami widok podłogi upstrzonej śladami stóp, które niknęły w ciemnościach zbyt odległych, by dosięgnęło je światło błyskawicy.

Miał przeczucie, że ktoś tu jest.

W sekrecie przed innymi chował pistolet pod poduszką. Prusy na myśl o nim odzyskał pewność siebie. Ostrożnie przyklęknął na jedno kolano, położył pamiętnik na ziemi. Jego zmysły pracowały na pełnych obrotach, słabą widoczność rekompensował mu wyostrzony słuch, starający się wyłapać coś między świstem wiatru, a grzmotami. Wyczulony nos palił go od narastającego smrodu. Mięśnie miał napięte, sztywne, a jednocześnie gotowe do reakcji. W żyłach pulsowała adrenalina.

Zamarł w jednej pozycji, z ręką na okładce pamiętnika, pochylony i skupiony. Jak drapieżnik.

Uderzył piorun.

Prusy podskoczył jak żaba, odbił się w stronę łóżka. Prawie uderzył ramieniem w drewnianą framugę. Wsunął rękę pod poduszkę i wyciągnął pistolet, gotowy, by go użyć. Nakierował go w stronę drzwi. Choć Gilbert prawie nic nie zrobił, dyszał jak po całodniowym biegu. Do odgłosów burzy doszło szybkie, miarowe bicie jego serca.

W ciemnościach zaszeleściła kartka. Jedna z tych, co umknęła uwadze Gilberta. Ten wstrzymał oddech.

– _Mieliśmy w planach zakopać go gdzieś na polach_ – wyrecytował cichy, świszczący głos. Gilbert zamarł. – _Tam, gdzie rzadko kto uczęszcza. Ten tchórz, Austria, był zbyt zszokowany, by zrobić cokolwiek, więc wszystko załatwiłem razem z Rosją. Cała ta zabawa zajęła nam trzy godziny_… Zabawa, powiadasz?

Prusy nie odpowiedział. Broń nieznacznie zadrżała w jego ręku. Znał ten głos. Znał ten cholerny głos…

– Totalnie cieszę się, że całe to kopanie sprawiło ci tyle frajdy, Gilbert – oznajmił po chwili głos. – Masz zadatki na grabarza… Totalnie…

„To jest niemożliwe" – pomyślał Prusy. „To wszystko mi się śni…" Mimo paniki uśmiechnął się, jakby starając się samego siebie zapewnić, że w to wierzy. „To kurewski sen i zaraz się z niego obudzę"

– Co się uśmiechasz, Gilbert? Powiedziałem coś śmiesznego? – zakpił głos.

– Pokaż się, Feliks! – krzyknął Prusy. Choć był ogłupiony, nie stracił ducha. Wręcz poczuł napływ nowych sił. – Nie ukrywaj się jak jakaś trzęsidupa!

Chwila ciszy. To wytrąciło go z równowagi, sprawiło, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sobie wszystkiego nie uroił. Może po wielu latach wrócił koszmar z przeszłości… Jak duch dawno zagrzebanej ofiary…

– Proszę bardzo.

Uderzyły obcasy wojskowych butów i z cienia wynurzył się Feliks Łukasiewicz. Gilbert przez moment nie był w stanie go rozpoznać. Zwiodła go szara, złuszczona cera, brudne włosy, zniszczony mundur, brak oka („Naprawdę je wówczas przestrzeliłem…"), ale ten zawadiacki uśmiech poznałby nawet w ciemnościach. Czy to żywy, czy martwy, ten skurwiel Polska zawsze kpi z przeciwności losu.

„Boże, to niemożliwe" pomyślał Prusy i wtem zobaczył ręce Feliksa. Były czerwone aż po łokcie. Na mundurze również widniały czerwone plamy niczym cętki.

– Boże… – wymsknęło mu się.

– Generalnie to było do mnie? – Feliks zaśmiał się, a z jego płuc raz za razem wydobywał się przeciągły świst. – Dzięki, ale generalnie wolę być teraz po drugiej stronie barykady… Sam wiesz, o co mi chodzi…

– Ty… ty bękarcie… Kogo zabiłeś? – zawołał Prusy. Krzykiem starał się ukryć drżenie głosu. – Rosję, a może tego tchórza Austrię?

– Proszę, kiedy ja się bawię w małego skrytobójcę, to jestem bękartem… Co się zaś tyczy pytania – przed tobą był jeszcze Austria. Rosję zostawiłem sobie na koniec.

Gilbert lekko opuścił zesztywniałą rękę trzymającą broń. Nagle zachciało mu się śmiać.

– A więc to tak… Z zemsty chcesz nas wszystkich powyżynać jak świnie. Bez świadków, w nocy. Jakie to typowe. Wiecznie wesoły, roztrzepany Polska ukazuje swoją prawdziwą naturę. Najpierw daje się bezproblemowo dobić, żeby potem wstać z grobu i wytłuc swoich wrogów. To się nazywa refleks szachisty. Sto lat minęło! Wszyscy zdążyli o tobie zapomnieć, a ten twój przydupas Litwa siedzi teraz u Rosji jako jego sekretarz. Proszę, a tu nagle zjawia się bohaterski umarlak Polska i ratuje swój dom i swoich przyjaciół. Twoi ludzie będą zachwyceni, mają straszną słabość do takich bajek…

Spiorunowali się wzrokiem. Uśmieszek znikł z twarzy Polski, zastąpił go grobowy spokój, pomieszany z nieskrywaną złością. Jedno, żółte oko spoglądało na Gilberta gniewnie, ale zamiast słów było przeciągłe wycie wichury.

– Feliks? Feliks? – zawołał histerycznie Prusy, kiedy cisza zaczęła mu ciążyć. – Mówże coś, cholero!

Polska podniósł wyżej głowę, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

– Urżnę ci za to łeb, świnio.

I skoczył ku niemu z niesamowitą szybkością. Rozkojarzony Gilbert prędko wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił. Kula trafiła Feliksa w środek czoła, na moment wytrącając go z równowagi. Prusy wykorzystał to i poderwał się z miejsca, cofając się pod sekretarzyk. Widział, jak Polska przechyla głowę do tyłu, rozkracza nogi, by nie upaść, po czym prostuje się, uśmiechając jadowicie. Mimo sporej dziury na czole wydawał się nienaruszony.

– Pudło – wysyczał i zbił się w górę niczym żaba. Zaskoczony Prusy, przechyliwszy się, umknął bokiem, zajmując pozycję przy szafie, podczas gdy Polska wylądował na biurku, prawie je załamując. Posypały się strzały.

Cztery kule przebiły się przez ciało umarlaka, nie czyniąc mu żadnej szkody. Prusy przełknął ślinę, głowiąc się nad nową taktyką. Niespodziewanie Feliks skoczył ku niemu, zanim zdążył uniknąć ataku. Zanurkował w bok, jednak cios trafił go w pierś, na moment pozbawiając oddechu. Padł twarzą w podłogę, czując piekący ból w okolicach serca i gorącą krew wypływającą z rany. Kątem oka zobaczył Feliksa odbijającego się od łóżka, by znów uderzyć. Za jego plecami wisiała szabla. Prusy wpadł na pomysł.

Starym sposobem przeturlał się, kiedy przeciwnik przeleciał nad nim. Gdy obydwaj zamienili się miejscami, Gilbert podniósł się i ściągnął miecz ze ściany, nakierowując go na Polskę. Zacisnął zęby, żeby zagłuszyć ból.

– Nadziam cię na ostrze jak dzika na rożno – wysyczał, piorunując go wzrokiem. Polska wyprostował się, stając bokiem do przeciwnika. Nadal się uśmiechał.

Zaczęli krążyć po pokoju, nie odrywając od siebie oczy. Gilbert jedną ręką trzymał się za zranione miejsce, czując jak krew wylewa się ciurkiem spod jego palców. Serce, choć nietknięte, kołatało nierównomiernie, jakby nie mogąc znieść myśli, że o mało co nie zostało trafione. „Nie mam zamiaru dać się zabić" – pomyślał Gilbert „Nie przez tego gnojka, Polskę". Obserwował bacznie Feliksa, który z kolei spokojnie maszerował, jedynie z rozstawiony rękami niczym gotowy do ataku dusiciel. Jego twarz wyrażała drwinę.

– Co się śmiejesz, Feliks? – zapytał Prusy, nie przestając chodzić.

– Nie masz ze mną szans – oznajmił wesoło Polska.

– I tu się mylisz – wysyczał Gilbert, chcąc nie chcąc zirytowany pewnością siebie przeciwnika. – Nie mam zamiaru zginąć przez takiego chłystka jak ty. To ty wylądujesz w piachu… znowu.

– Udowodnij. – Uśmiech Feliksa rozszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Gilbert ze zdumieniem odkrył, że Polska w swojej złowieszczości przypomina niemal Rosję.

Rozsierdzony, przez chwilę się nie kontrolował. Zerwał się z miejsca, gotowy zaatakować przeciwnika. Zamachnął szablą… przeciąwszy powietrze. Feliks znikł mu z oczu.

Błyskawicznie odwrócił się, w pozycji bojowej. Polska kucał na jego łóżku, roznosząc ziemię na białej pościeli. W ręku trzymał pistolet Prus.

– Jak ty…? – wrzasnął Gilbert.

– Orientuj się – wysyczał zjadliwie Feliks i nim tamten zdążył zareagować, w lot wycelował i wystrzelił. Dostawszy w ramię, Prusy krzyknął z bólu i opuścił szablę. Grzmot zabrzmiał triumfalnie za oknem.

W sekundę potem padł drugi strzał. Przenikliwy ból wybuchł w ciele Gilberta, wypełniając każdą żyłę gorącem. Zapomniał o ranach na piersi i ramieniu, nie mogąc znieść dużo potężniejszego, rozrywającego go od środka cierpienia. Zatoczył się, uderzył plecami o szafę i ostrożnie zsunął w dół, na odpowiednią wysokość. W oczach zatańczyły mu mroczki.

– I po pięciu metrach – usłyszał Polskę.

– Ty sukin… – zasyczał niemal piskliwym głosem. Fala bólu przetoczyła się przez jego organizm. – Jezu… – zajęczał błagalnie, zacisnąwszy powieki.

Zajęty sobą, nie zauważył, kiedy Feliks w podskoku sięgnął po jego szablę. Wykonał on efektowny fikołek do tyłu, odbił się od ściany i z prędkością kuli przeciął powietrze, zamachnąwszy się z potężną siłą. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Gilbert zapamiętał, było odbicie pioruna na ostrzu, nim miecz odciął mu głowę.

Fontana krwi wytrysnęła z korpusu, który padł na bok. Ściana i fragment podłogi zalały się czerwienią. Głowa Prus patrzyła na to przerażona, czując, jak powoli zaczyna tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Obraz stawał się coraz bielszy, zamglony, z przeraźliwą nieustępliwością znikało czucie. Myśli biegały bez ładu i składu, ukazując wspomnienia z przeszłości, zupełnie nie pasujące do tego, co teraz się działo. „Ja… umieram…" pomyślała głowa, kompletnie się nie kontrolując.

Polska złapał ją za włosy, przystawiwszy ją na wysokość własnych oczu. Na jego twarzy malowała się perfidna okrutność i w ciemnościach Gilbert, na granicy śmierci i obłędu, pomylił go z Iwanem.

– Dwóch padło – oznajmił Feliks, bądź też Iwan. – Został ostatni…

Wtedy blade światło oślepiło Prusy po raz ostatni.


	3. Rosja, I

**ROSJA**

**I.**

Iwan w jednej chwili po prostu się obudził.

Poderwał się z miejsca, strącając kilka pustych butelek na podłogę. Ich brzdęk zabrzmiał potężniej niż wystrzał z armaty. Rosja podniósł głowę, poczuł przerażające łupanie w czaszce i znów się pochylił. Odczekał, aż nudności miną. Był do tego przyzwyczajony.

Uniósł wzrok. Salon tonął w gęstych ciemnościach. Światło za oknem odbijało się w szkle butelek, ustawionych licznie na stole. Niektóre, powalone silnym ramieniem Iwana, przewróciły się i potoczyły nad krawędzią, wylewając z siebie ciurkiem resztki wódki. Na podłodze zrobiła się spora kałuża, w której tonęły odłamki szkła. Toris będzie musiał to jutro wysprzątać.

Iwan zdał sobie sprawę, że pół nocy przespał na krześle, po wieczornej libacji. Ciało miał zesztywniałe, obolałe i niezdolnego do ruchu. Na dodatek wszystkie światła w domu zostały zgaszone, mimo jego wyraźnego zakazu. Ktoś jutro za to oberwie – a najlepiej cała trójka.

Zirytowany Rosja podniósł się, przeklinając na własne zdrętwiałe nogi. Dociągnął się do drugiego końca stołu, żeby zapalić kaganek. Kiedy liche światełko wypełniło blaskiem pomieszczenie, Iwan wyjrzał przez okno, umieszczone na przeciwległej ścianie. Nad Sankt Petersburgiem szalała burza.

Od dawien dawna Rosja nie widział tak groźnie wyglądającego nieba. Przyzwyczajony do śniegu i nawałnic, z fascynacją obserwował smagane przez wichurę drzewa, uginające się niemal do ziemi i krzyczące o ratunek szelestem swoich liści, ołowiane chmury wijące się niczym węże po nieboskłonie i błyskawice, raz za razem zapalające horyzont. Iwanowi przypominało to stare baśnie, opowiadane przez jego siostrę, o potworach i diabłach, zsyłających na ludzi nieszczęścia. Na myśl o tym, że jeszcze rano, gdy szedł do złotnika, niebo było nieskalanie czyste i spokojne, doznał dreszczy. Ciekawe, czym mieszkańcy Petersburga zasłużyli sobie na gniew natury?

Ruszył w stronę drzwi do salonu, przy których powieszono drugi kaganek. Drętwota zaczęła go powoli opuszczać. Zapalił światło – pomieszczenie stało się ciut jaśniejsze, ale mrok dalej ukrywał się po kątach. Iwan nie cierpiał chodzić po ciemku. Zawsze się o coś potykał, poza tym zdarzały mu się drobne lęki, o których wolał nie wspominać. Za to nieposłuszeństwo Bałtowie zapłacą batami. Ostatnio sporo sobie nagrabili.

Nagle zdał sobie, że przecież coś go obudziło. Myśl. Zanim ogarnęła go chęć urządzenia popijawy, obiecał sobie, że odpisze na list Anglii, który wczoraj dostał. Miał przeprosić przyjaciela za incydent, jaki doszedł podczas jego wizyty i zapewnić, że wszystko zostanie rozwiązane. Jednak od chwili otrzymania wiadomość Rosja stał się niespokojny i rozchwiany, przez to dość długo ociągał się z pisaniem. A więc przeczucia go nie myliły…

Jako że nie czuł już senności, postanowił zająć się listem. Jego sekretarzyk znajdował się po drugiej stronie pokoju, tą nieogarniętą blaskiem lampki oliwnej. Iwan poczuł dreszcze na myśl o przejściu taki kawał drogi w ciemnościach. Wyobraził sobie potwory, kryjące się po kątach, czekające na łatwą ofiarę. Przez moment pragnął zrezygnować ze swego zamierzenia, jednak z góry wiedział, że jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, może już nie mieć potem czasu.

Ostrożnie przeszedł kilka kroków, starając się iść możliwie najbliżej światła kaganka. W ciszy jego domu dźwięk odbijał się echem od ścian niesamowicie wręcz głośno. Nawet grzmoty nie były w stanie tego zagłuszyć, co doprowadzało Iwana niemal do białej gorączki. Pot spłynął mu po czole.

„Przestań się bać, głupcze."

Miał do pokonania jeszcze połowę drogi, kiedy gdzieś w pobliżu huknął piorun, a zapach ziemi rozniósł się po salonie.

Dławiąc w gardle krzyk, Iwan zatrzymał się. Zamknął oczy, policzył do trzech i jeszcze raz spenetrował wszystko wzrokiem. Salon nie zmienił się, nadal było ciemno i pusto, a wichura za oknem nabierała na sile. Jedynie lekki odór zgnilizny wdarł się w nozdrza Rosji, zupełnie znikąd. Przecież mimo burzy w ogóle nie spadł deszcz. Skąd zatem zapach mokrej ziemi?

Starając się uspokoić rozszalałe serce, Rosja ponownie ruszył przed siebie. Tym razem czujnie rozglądał się wokół, jakby spodziewając się ataku ukrytego przeciwnika. Drgnął machinalnie, słysząc na korytarzu bicie zegara, oznajmiającego nadejście trzeciej w nocy. W obecnej sytuacji wydawało się, jakby ten dźwięk brzmiał gdzieś daleko, z drugiego końca świata.

Zostało mało czasu…

Wreszcie Rosja dotarł do celu. W ciemnościach dojrzał na blacie lekko pomięty list od Anglii, pióro w kałamarzu i kaganek. Doznał ulgi, że nic się nie zmieniło. Zapaliwszy lampkę, zobaczył żółtą plamę światła na szybie. W niej odbijała się postać, która stała za nim.

Odwróciwszy się gwałtownie, Iwan strącił płaszczem krzesło. Huk upadku zlał się z nadciągającym grzmotem, tonąc w jego brzmieniu. „To Litwa, to Litwa, to Litwa…" – powtarzał w myślach Iwan na moment, nim dojrzał postać w cieniu.

Smród rozkładu uderzył z potężniejszą siłą, jakby spojrzenie w oczy istocie rozpylało go. Rosja, stając twarzą w twarz z Polską, nie spodziewał się po sobie spokoju. Sądził, że ugną się pod nim kolana, że zacznie się okrutnie pocić, a w najgorszym wypadku krzyknie z przerażenia. Tak się jednak nie stało. O dziwo, Rosja przyjął wieść, że odwiedziła go jego ofiara, z całkowitym opanowaniem i jakby z pewną dozą ulgi. Jak gdyby przerażający był nie sam fakt wizyty, a jedynie oczekiwanie.

Feliks stał pod ścianą, nieruchomy niczym posąg. Nawet w mroku dało się zobaczyć jego rozkładającą się twarz i dziurę pośrodku czoła. Szkarłat na jego rękach i mundurze rzucał się w oczy. A więc tamtych już dorwał…

– _Zdrastwujtie_ Polska. – Iwan uśmiechnął się do gościa. Bardzo mu pochlebiał widok zaskoczenia na jego twarzy. – Czekałem na was.

– Niby jakim cudem? – zdziwił się Polska. – Przecież wiadomości nie dochodzą…

– Nic nie wiem o zabójstwie Austrii i Prus. – Rosja przerwał mu wyciągnięciem ręki. – Ale od pewnego czasu miałem przeczucie, że nadejdziecie. A wczoraj stałem się tego niemal pewien…

Polska przechylił głowę, uniósł brew. I nagle uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Uznał, że nie ma powodu się denerwować, w końcu i tak Iwan skończy jak pozostali…

– Jak się domyśliłeś? – zapytał z ciekawością.

Rosja w międzyczasie postawił z powrotem krzesło. Usiadł na nim, bokiem do Feliksa, skrzyżował nogi i położył złączone dłonie na kolanie. Wyglądał jak typowy angielski dżentelmen, choć zdradzał go zniszczony płaszcz i ostry zapach wódki. Uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie swoim zwyczajem.

– Jeśli chcecie, to usiądźcie. Tam są krzesła.

– Skąd wiesz, że się zaraz na ciebie nie rzucę?

– A mieliście to w planach?

Feliks z trudem powstrzymywał się od zdumienia. Wszystkiego spodziewał się po Iwanie, ale to, co go zastało, przekraczało wszelkie wyobrażenia. Starając się jednak zachować pozory obojętności, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Dziękuję, postoję.

– Poczęstowałbym was wódką, lecz wypiłem wszystko – oznajmił przepraszająco Rosja. – Zresztą, mniemam, że w waszym obecnym stanie picie jest zbędne…

– Do rzeczy, Iwan. Skąd o wszystkim wiedziałeś?

Rosja kątem oka zerknął na sekretarzyk za swoimi plecami. Feliks już wcześniej zauważył tam jakiś zwitek papieru, ale nie wiedział, co to było ani po co Iwan trzyma to na biurku. Kiedy jednak Rosja wziął to z blatu i pokazał, Polska uświadomił sobie, że to list.

– Od kiedy zagrabiłem wasze tereny, jestem bardziej otwarty na świat. Kultura zachodu zaczyna do mnie docierać, dzięki temu przestaję być symbolem zacofania i ciemnoty – powiedział Iwan. – Bardzo mnie to cieszy, ponieważ zawsze chciałem poznać inne kraje. Samotność na zamarzniętych ziemiach dokucza okrutnie…

Polska cierpliwie milczał, oczekując dalszego ciągu.

– Wasza literatura również mnie interesuje. U mnie książki nie są niestety zbyt popularne, bo większość ludzi nie potrafi czytać. Zawsze mnie fascynowała kultura słowa pisanego, magia zaklęta w literach, drzemiąca w nich moc. Dlatego byłem bardzo wdzięczny Anglii, gdy obiecał mi przynieść parę swoich powieści. Słyszałem, że angielscy pisarze są bardzo dobrzy…

– Mhm.

– Anglia przyjechał do mnie z tydzień temu. Przedstawił mi wielu interesujących autorów: Chaucera, Szekspira, Byrona. Co prawda nie wszystko rozumiałem, ponieważ niektóre prace pisane były w staroangielszczyźnie, jednak to, co było klarowne, bardzo mi się podobało. Miałem też wrażenie, że Bałtom również przypadła do gustu literatura angielska, bo dość często zagadywali do Anglii na osobności…

Twarz Rosji zmieniła się. Poczciwy uśmiech powoli przeobrażał się w mroczny grymas, łudząco podobny, lecz nadający Iwanowi zupełnie nowe oblicze. Sprawiał wrażenie kota, który dojrzał niczego nieświadomą mysz i tylko czeka, aż w odpowiednim momencie zaciśnie na niej łapę. Jego oczy błyszczały w świetle kaganka z diametralnie inną mocą. Polska poczuł się niespokojnie. Nie martwił się o siebie, był pewny zwycięstwa – przerażała go myśl, że Litwie mogło coś grozić.

Mimo to milczał, patrząc, jak zła strona Rosji wolno wypełza z zakamarków jego duszy.

– Bardzo często pytali go o różne błahostki, szczególnie Litwa. Czasem były to wręcz naiwne pytania, typu czy podobała mu się sztuka „Romeo i Julia". Co było dość zaskakujące, nigdy nie rozmawiali z nim w czwórkę – za każdy razem pojawiał się Litwa, zazwyczaj Litwa, czasem Łotwa sam bądź z Estonią. Jak gdyby pozostali mieli do zrobienia coś dużo ważniejszego. Z początku Anglia czuł się zaszczycony takim zainteresowaniem, jednak będąc u mnie trochę dłużej, przyznał się w tajemnicy, że zaczynało go to męczyć. Zmuszony więc byłem zareagować, w obawie o komfort mojego gościa.

– Zrobiłeś coś Lici, ty draniu? – warknął gniewnie Feliks. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

– Niczego, czego nie robiłem mu wcześniej, drogi Polsko – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie, choć z pewną satysfakcją Rosja. – Co mnie jednak zaskoczyło, zastałem całą trójkę w pobliżu pokoju Anglii. Jak wiesz, mój dom jest dość spory, jest tu wiele pomieszczeń. Sypialnie służby mieszczą się w zachodnim skrzydle, zaś pokoje gościnne we wschodnim. Czego więc Bałtowie szukali w drugim końcu domu, tego nie wiedziałem. Tłumaczyli się tym, że chcieli posprzątać w pokoju Anglii. Nie uwierzyłem im, ponieważ takie zadanie mieli wyznaczone przed południem, a był wówczas wczesny wieczór. Za dręczenie gościa i dodatkowo za kłamstwo, każdy otrzymał po trzydzieści batów.

Feliks drgnął, zacisnął pięści, wyszczerzył zęby niczym dziki zwierz. Wydawało się, że zaraz rzuci się na Iwana. Iwan oczekiwał na jakikolwiek odzew, pozornie spokojny, a jednak podenerwowany w duchu. Wiedział, że rozmowy o Torisie wzburzą Polskę, ale wewnątrz czuł niemałą satysfakcję, patrząc wprost w to jedno gniewne oko, bezczelnie się uśmiechając.

W końcu Feliks uspokoił się. Stopniowo przybierał pozę, jakby teraz było mu wszystko jedno. Rosja zmrużył oczy, nie mogąc powstrzymać ukontentowania swoim małym mentalnym zwycięstwem.

– Po wymierzeniu kary Litwie i pozostałym… – Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, widząc natychmiastową reakcję Polski na to imię. Zasmakowawszy się w tej chwili, dodał niby nieprzerwanie. – … przez pewien czas ten problem zanikł. Bałtowie nie pokazywali się więcej ani mi ani Anglii na oczy, co uznałem za bardzo korzystne, przynajmniej dopóki wykonywali swoje obowiązki. Zabawiałem więc gościa swoim towarzystwem do czwartego i ostatniego dnia jego pobytu u mnie. Kazałem wówczas Bałtom zanieść bagaże Anglii pod drzwi, gdzie czekała dorożka. Anglia jednak w tamtej chwili odkrył, że zostawił w ogrodzie swój cylinder, zmuszony więc był po niego wrócić. O dziwo, Litwa uczynnie zaproponował, że z nim pójdzie…

– Generalnie Licia zawsze był dość pomocny – stwierdził Polska podejrzliwie, zaskoczony nagłą ciszą, wywołaną przez Rosję. Okazało się, że kolejny raz dał się złapać na haczyk – Iwan uśmiechnął się zjadliwie i oznajmił możliwie najsłodszym tonem, na jaki go było stać:

– Gówno, nie pomocny, mój drogi Polsko. On to wszystko zaplanował. Domyśliłem się tego, bo, po pierwsze – Podniósł wskazujący palec. – Anglia nie zostawił tego kapelusza w ogrodzie. Pamiętam to, ponieważ tamtego popołudnia, kiedy wracaliśmy z ogrodu, pochwaliłem mu ten cylinder. Po drugie – Wystawił środkowy palec, robiąc nożyce. – to właśnie Litwa zauważył, że cylinder został w ogrodzie, choć, jak mnie pamięć nie myliła, jego wówczas z nami nie było. Po trzecie zaś – Do pozostałych palców dołączył kciuk. – kiedy wrócili, Estonia i Łotwa nadal taszczyli bagaże korytarzem.

– Co w tym dziwnego, może były totalnie ciężkie…

– Owszem, były, ale to nie noszenie ich tak im długo trwało. Spóźnili się, ponieważ coś ich zatrzymało w samym pokoju.

Feliks patrzył na Rosję niespokojnie, czując napięcie martwych, suchych mięśni. Po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Bałtowie skazani byli na porażkę ze swoimi planami. Iwan nie dawał sobie w kaszę dmuchać – już sam fakt, że oczekiwał wizyty bezwarunkowego trupa, dawał do zrozumienia, jak bardzo inteligentny i jak bardzo szalony miał on umysł. Toris starał się jak mógł, żeby wykonać swój misterny zamysł, ale Rosja wyłapywał każdy jego błąd, może dlatego, że myślał on w dość niekonwencjonalny sposób. Polska przełknął ślinę, czerstwą i gulowatą. Stwarzał pozory stoickiego spokoju i pewnej obojętności, ale w duchu ekscytował się każdym zasłyszanym słowem. Boże, Licia, ile ty miałeś w sobie odwagi!

Zacisnął gniewnie pięści, widząc narastające zadowolenie Rosji. Hamował w sobie chęć, by rzucić się na niego i wydrapać mu oczy. Chciał się dowiedzieć wszystkiego – chciał jednocześnie usłyszeć, ile Litwa przez niego wycierpiał.

– Polsko, wiecie może, dlaczego im to tyle zajęło? – podpuścił go pytaniem Iwan.

„Nie dam się temu maniakowi" – pomyślał Feliks.

– Nie wiem – oznajmił oschle.

Rosja uniósł brwi, imitując zdziwienie.

– Doprawdy? Cóż, nie robiłem awantury przy gościu, w końcu to były jego ostatnie chwile w moim domu i chciałem, by go dobrze zapamiętał. Lecz, gdy bagaże zostały wtaszczone do dorożki i Anglia odjechał, nie omieszkałem połamać obu ramion za to guzdranie. A słysząc ich nędzne wytłumaczenia o ciężkich torbach i podwijającym się dywanie, zacząłem mieć pewne obawy. I zrobiłem ruch, który zaskoczył całą trójkę: kazałem im ściągnąć koszule i pokazać kieszenie.

Feliks z trudem powstrzymał się od drgnięcia. Stał sztywny niczym kołek, nie mogąc opanować buzujących w nim emocji. Jak on, skąd on…?

– Kiedy mi odmówili, siłą ściągnąłem koszulę wpierw z Łotwy. Biedaczek zaczął histerycznie płakać, kucając na ziemi pół ubrany. Ale nic przy sobie nie miał. Litwa i Estonia, widząc całą tę scenę, rozebrali się bez walki. Przetrząsnąłem wszystkich ich kieszenie, łaty, rękawy i mankiety – nie znalazłem niczego, co mogłoby chociaż wydawać się własnością Anglii. Po części przyznam, że poczułem ulgę – nie chciałem się kojarzyć Anglii jako posiadacz złodziejskiej służby – jednak nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie dał im odpowiedniej kary. Mieli wrócić do swojej służbówki, bez kolacji i możliwości wychodzenia aż do rana. Wszystko w dobrej wierze, oczywiście.

– Oczywiście – zakpił Feliks, musząc znaleźć ujście dla całego swojego gniewu.

Rosja, słysząc to, uśmiechnął się jeszcze bezczelniej.

– I oczywiście sprawdziłem potem cały pokój Anglii. W końcu porządek musi być, jak to zwykł mawiać nasz drogi przyjaciel, Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie. Jakże się zdziwiłem, że nic nie zostało schowane. Te małe łobuzy były wszak do wszystkiego zdolne… Ech, od tego mówienia zaschło mi w gardle. Napiłbym się wódki, mój drogi Polsko.

– Udław się własną śliną – wysyczał mu Feliks. – Skończ.

– Kocham waszą szczerość, Polsko – odparł radośnie Iwan. – Ale w sumie nasza historia zbliża się już do zakończenia. Nawet nie muszę już nic mówić. Ostatnim elementem układanki jest to, co wciąż trzymam w ręku.

Pokazał raz jeszcze pomięty list.

– Przeczytawszy go, wiedziałem już wszystko… Co prawda jego treść trochę mnie zdołowała, lecz, jak wiadomo, chęć przetrwania jest dużo silniejsza niż zwykła depresja.

Pomachał skrawkiem kartki, nie odrywając wzroku od Polski.

– Przeczytać?

– Ja przeczytam – zadecydował Feliks. Nim Rosja zdążył zareagować, odbił się od ściany, podszedł i wyrwał brutalnie list z ręki, po czym odwrócił się i wrócił na miejsce. Iwan nie wydawał się urażony takim zachowaniem. Sam wstał z krzesła i podszedł do stołu wypełnionego po brzegi butelkami, znalazł taką do połowy pełną i pociągnął z niej spory łyk, jakby pił wodę, nie mocną, rosyjską wódkę.

Feliks zignorował go, skupiwszy się wyłącznie na wiadomości od Anglii. O ile dobrze się orientował, data na liście sugerowała, że został on wysłany dwa, trzy dni temu. Artur podziękował za ogromną gościnność i wypunktował wrażenia, jakie na nim wywarła piękna Rosja. Potem z grzeczności opisał, co się u niego działo po powrocie do ojczyzny oraz pożalił się na problemy politycznego, również w dość uprzejmy sposób. W trzecim akapicie skupił się na głównym problemie listu.

Polsce wybałuszyło się oko, gdy doczytał do końca. Otóż Anglia, wróciwszy do siebie i rozpakowawszy swoje bagaże, zdał sobie sprawę, że jedna z jego ksiąg zaginęła. Wpierw próbował ją odszukać wśród sterty pozostałych prac, nawet dwukrotnie, potem, załamany efektami, zaczął szperać w swojej bibliotece, uznawszy, że tej książki w ogóle nie wziął, i również zrobił to dwukrotnie. Niczego nie znalazłszy, Artur wpadł w lęk. Wyraźnie zaakcentował w swoim liście, że owa książka miała ogromną wartość, zarówno sentymentalną dla niego, jak i materialną. „Jeśli ją nie odzyskam" – napisał – „Będzie to ogromna tragedia, nie tylko dla mnie. W tej książce ukryte są informacje, które, dostawszy się w niepowołane ręce, mogą wyrządzić wiele szkód". Potem pokrótce opisał ją. Przeczytawszy o skórzanej oprawie, klamrach do zamykania, pożółkłych kartkach i dziwnych symbolach, Feliks od razu domyślił się, do czego służyła ta księga. A gdy Anglia, ceniąc w Rosji dyskrecję i znajomość takich spraw, wymienił tytuł, Polska wstrzymał oddech, przeklinając w duchu lekkomyślność Artura.

_Księga Magii i Wiedzy Tajemnej _

Feliks wyobraził sobie, jak wielki triumf musiał odczuwać w tamtej chwili Iwan, wiedząc, że jego podejrzenia się sprawdziły. I jak wielki przestrach go wówczas ogarnął.

Sam zainteresowany, kątem oka widząc szok na twarzy umarłego, przerwał picie. Skierował ku niemu wzrok, odczekał, aż tamten podniesie głowę i ich spojrzenia się spotkają. Wtedy znów się uśmiechnął – Feliks do końca znienawidził ten uśmiech – i najzupełniej niewinnie zapytał:

– Wydaje się wam, Polsko, że w tej księdze mogło być coś o wskrzeszaniu zmarłych?

To przelało czarę.

– Bydlaku jeden! Ruski psie! – zawył na cały dom, przekrzyczawszy nawet burzę. – Wszystko, wszystko wiedziałeś!

– Oczywiście – odparł spokojnie Rosja. – Wydaje się wam, że jestem szalony. A tak naprawdę myślę dużo intensywniej niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci. I biorę pod uwagę nawet takie brednie, jak umarli powstający z grobów. W końcu i wy, chrześcijanie, też wspominacie o czymś takim, kiedy nadejdzie Dzień Ostateczny...

– Zabiję cię! Zerżnę ci gardło! – krzyczał dalej Feliks. – Za to, co mi zrobiłeś! Za to, co zrobiłeś Lici! Za wszystko!

I w tym momencie Iwan zaśmiał się obłąkańczo. Całe zło, jakie się w nim pleniło, wybuchło wraz z tym okrzykiem, wypełniając całe jego jestestwo. Patrząc na Iwana, widziało się tylko ten mrok i szaleństwo, jakie w nim tkwiło. Jego twarz wykrzywiła maniakalna radość, rozszerzone oczy świeciły w półmroku jakby rozpalone od wewnątrz niewidzialnym ogniem. Nie przypominał już dobrego, poczciwego Rosję, za jakiego ludzie go uważali – nawet jego głos się zmienił, z wysokiego i cichego stał się skrzekliwy, głośny.

– I tutaj się mylicie, drogi Polsko! – zawołał triumfalnie, sięgając za pazuchę. – Bo ja nie mam zamiaru dać się zabić!

To mówiąc, wyciągnął pistolet.


	4. Rosja, II

**II.**

Feliks zdążył jedynie zasyczeć, nim wystrzelona kulka trafiła go w prawe ramię, tuż powyżej łokcia. Jako, że był martwy, nie odczuwał żadnego bólu. Pulsowała w nim tylko wściekłość i żądza mordu.

– Ha! – zawołał triumfalnie. – Prusy już próbował mnie zastrzelić, ale…

W tym momencie usłyszał coś, co brzmiało jak syk rozpalonego metalu wrzuconego do wody i poczuł, jak skóra cierpnie mu na ręku.

Miejsce, w które trafił pocisk, zaczęło dymić. Zeschnięty naskórek z okolicy łokcia w błyskawicznym tempie zwinął się niczym kawałek pergaminu, a z dziury ciurkiem wypłynął czarny płyn. Nagły skurcz mięśni wywołał ból tak silny, że Feliks zawył.

Iwan przyglądał się temu z nieopisaną radością.

– Jak się wam podoba taka sytuacja? Kiedy tylko dostałem list, musiałem się przygotować na wasze przybycie. Dlatego zabrałem się do złotnika, żeby mi przygotował kilka srebrnych kul. A jak wiadomo, srebro dość nieprzychylnie działa na wszelkie magiczne istoty…

Polska słuchał go jak przez szybę, walcząc z bólem. Nigdy nie przeżył takiego cierpienia za życia, a po śmierci, kiedy jego członki przestały odczuwać cokolwiek, okazał się zupełnie nieprzygotowany. Fala gorąca rozpierzchła się po jego ciele z niesamowitą prędkością, zupełnie jakby palił go od środka żywy ogień. Ręka w jednej chwili stała się sztywna niczym kłoda, niezdolna do zgięcia, a para, jak z niej się wydobywała, gęstniała coraz bardziej.

Gdzieś na końcu świata Iwan śmiał się, zagłuszając grzmoty i syczenie palonego ciała.

Ogłupiony bólem Feliks starał się odzyskać władze nad sobą. Do wszystkich tych odgłosów doszedł głuchy szum w jego głowie. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje, a kiedy tak się stanie, to albo spali się na popiół, albo Rosja dokończy to, co zaczął...

"Nie!" – zawołał głos w jego umyśle.

Brzmiał jak Litwa. Wspomniawszy o nim, Polska poczuł, jakby ktoś go uderzył obuchem w głowę. Zniknęło oszołomienie, zniknął szum. Odzyskawszy trzeźwość myślenia, Feliks spojrzał na Iwana. Ten obrzucił go wyzywającym spojrzeniem, blady i rozgrzany od śmiechu, trzymając w spuszczonej dłoni pistolet. Patrząc na niego, Polska widział biczowanego, głodzonego Torisa. Gniew na powrót w nim zapanował, zagłuszając ból.

Z krzykiem oderwał się od ziemi, niczym rozpędzona kula. Cios miał wymierzony prosto między oczy...

_"Wiele lat temu, dłużej, niż jakikolwiek człowiek zdołałby przeżyć, wielka Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów przeżywała problemy..."_

Iwan nie dał się zaskoczyć. Uchylił się od ataku, tak że Feliks przeleciał nad nim, odbiwszy się od ściany. Kątem oka dojrzał wycelowaną lufę pistoletu. Odskoczył, słysząc za plecami huk wystrzału. Uderzył nogami o ścianę, żeby przekoziołkować w powietrzu – wtedy usłyszał drugi strzał.

Opadł ciężko tuż przed Iwanem. Ten, z rozstawionymi nogami i rozwianą czupryną, trzymał obydwoma rękami pistolet. Mierzył w Polskę długi czas, ale nie zacisnął za spust, jakby chciał tylko wystraszyć przeciwnika.

– Co, totalnie ci się magiczne naboje skończyły? – zakpił Feliks.

– Bynajmniej, Polsko – oznajmił Rosja z niezmąconym optymizmem, godnym tylko jego. – Zostały mi tylko trzy kule. Wolę je wykorzystać w pewnej sytuacji. Poza tym, wasza rana niedługo wykona za mnie całą pracę.

W zdrętwiałej ręce kompletnie zniknęło czucie. Rękaw i skóra wypaliły się, ukazując pod sobą zmurszałe mięśnie, które również ulegały powolnego zwęgleniu, kierując się w stronę ramienia. Ramię stało się postrzępione, bezkształtne, jak kruszący się kamień. Myśl o Litwie zadziałało na Feliksa niczym morfina – i tak jak morfina, jej działanie również musiało kiedyś minąć. Magiczne srebro wypełniło na powrót żyły płynnym ogniem.

_"Złe zarządzanie, korupcja, wojny osłabiały państwo do tego stopnia, że przypominało konającą zwierzynę, wystawioną na cel dla sępów..."_

"Muszę pozbyć się kuli" – pomyślał półprzytomnie Feliks. Oko zaszło mu mgłą i tylko cudem zdołał zareagować, kiedy Iwan wycelował w niego. Strzał nie padł, Rosja nie pozwolił, by kolejna kula się zmarnowała. Polska wybił się z miejsca i zaatakował lewą ręką. Był jednak za słaby i Iwan po prostu złapał go za nadgarstek, przerzucając na drugi koniec pokoju bez większych trudności.

_"Na pewien czas reformy przywróciły trupa do życia. Kraj podniósł się z kolan i znów odzyskał dawną świetność, mogąc przez ulotną chwilę posmakować prawdziwego, światowego życia. Jednak, jeśli próbuje się obalić prawa natury, reaguje ona mściwie z dużo większą siłą..." _

Feliks przetoczył się po podłodze z bezwładnością szmacianej lalki. Teraz jego ręka całkiem straciła swój kształt. Resztki mięśni rozrzuconych po podłodze deptał Iwan, kierując się w jego stronę. W dłoni trzymał nóż.

_"Dwa mocarstwa wymyśliły plan, jak podbić Rzeczpospolitą bez zbędnego oczekiwania. Plan był okrutny i ociekający krwią, a co najgorsze, dość ryzykowny. Gdyby wyszedł na jaw, inne kraje nie miałyby litości przy wymierzaniu kary..." _

Polska w porę odskoczyłby od przeciwnika, jednak Rosja szybko podbiegł do niego i butem przygwoździł jego prawą dłoń. Feliks zacisnął zęby, czując opór przy próbie skoku. Choć nic nie odczuł, odgłos łamanych chrząstek uświadomił mu, że obcas Iwana całkiem zmiażdżył mu dłoń. Spojrzał w górę – dojrzał parę świecących oczu, których tak nienawidził. A obok świeciło ostrze noża.

– Skoro już jedna ręka jest niezdatna do użycia – oznajmił Rosja – to pora pozbyć się drugiej. Srebrnym nożem.

_"Prusy i Rosja, aby zachować pozory, potrzebowali kogoś jeszcze. Trzecią osobę, która miała dość nieskalaną opinię, by odrzucić wszelkie podejrzenia o morderstwo. Tego, co zainicjuje, zakończy i zachowa wszystko dla siebie. Potrzebowali kozła ofiarnego..."_

– Nie! Nie! Nie! – wrzeszczał bez opamiętania Feliks, gdy Iwan chwycił go za zdrową rękę. – Nie, ty ruski psie!

Wierzgał niczym pochwycona świnia, ale ciężkie kolano przygniotło mu nogi, skutecznie obezwładniając. Rosja prawie leżał na nim, przytrzymując go za ramię lewą ręką, a prawą przykładając ostrze do obojczyka. Polska miał przerażające uczucie, że uczestniczy w jakimś chorym, sadystycznym gwałcie.

Rosja przez moment oglądał wysiłki przeciwnika. Drażnił go swoim bezustannym uśmiechem, napawając się jego wściekłością jak opium. Prawie w ogóle nie słuchał tego, co Feliks mówi, jedynie smakował się w tych wysokich tonach, przypominając miłośnika muzyki podczas koncertu. W głowie buzowała mu krew, czuł narastający przypływ adrenaliny w żyłach. Pomimo chłodu było mu gorąco. Austria nie żyje... Prusy nie żyje... Ci głupcy zginęli od własnej ofiary, jak ostatni naiwni. Wtenczas zupełnie nie uświadamiali sobie, że istnieją na ziemi rzeczy, "które nie śniły się naszym filozofom", jak to pięknie ujął Szekspir. Rosja nigdy im nie zaprzeczał – ludzie się z niego naśmiewali, nazywali wiejskim chłopkiem bez wykształcenia. Ale to ciała Gilberta i Rodericha teraz gniją gdzieś daleko, zaś Iwan przetrwał dzięki własnej wierze i rozsądkowi. Na myśl o tym euforia wybuchła mu w piersi. Był lepszy, silniejszy, inteligentniejszy od pozostałych. I dzięki temu zdołał obezwładnić nieumarłego Polskę, by teraz podziwiać jego nędzne wysiłki uwolnienia się. Przyłożył nóż do jego szyi, wiedząc, że już sama bliskość srebra wywołuje ból. Feliks wierzgał, krzyczał coś niezrozumiale. Rosja mógłby po prostu potraktować go kulką prosto w mózg lub serce, żeby spalił się w kilka minut. Jednak nie potrafił oprzeć się pokusie wyrządzenia mu tyle szkody, ile się da przed śmiercią. I czerpania z tego ogromnej satysfakcji.

– Bądźcie cicho, Polsko – wysyczał, a jego głos ginął wśród wrzasku. Nie starał się mówić głośniej. – I tak was nie słucham.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Oko Feliksa płonęło. Ogarnięty wściekłością, strachem i bólem przywodził na myśl skatowanego psa, który dla ocalenia życia jest gotowy zabić. Zamilkł, zamarł, jakby świadomy bezsensu swoich czynów. Jedynie odsuwał głowę od emanującego magią noża. Iwan z czystej przekory podsunął ostrze bliżej.

– Aj! – wymsknęło się Polsce.

– Tylko tyle? – zakpił Rosja, pochylając się lekko nad umarłym. – Sądziłem, że zdobędziecie się na coś więcej.

– No dalej – powiedział Feliks – zakończ to.

Iwan zachichotał radośnie.

– Po co ten pośpiech? Tak się wam śpieszyło na ten świat, a teraz znów chcecie wrócić? Już wam nie szkoda Litwy?

Na dźwięk tego imienia Polska drgnął. Rosja pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej, czując potęgujący się zapach rozkładu i swąd palonej skóry.

– Litwa na pewno będzie bardzo załamany. Tyle ryzykował, żeby was odzyskać. Tyle przeszedł, począwszy od bicia, skończywszy na głodówkach. A tu drogi Polska tak łatwo daje się pokonać swemu dawnemu zaborcy. Ileż w was nadziei pokładano!

– Zamilcz... – wysyczał Feliks pełen gniewu.

– Nieładnie, Polsko. – Iwan mówił coraz słodszym głosem, zbliżając się ku Polsce jakby pragnąc go pocałować. – Wasza druga śmierć pójdzie na marne. Nie chodziło wam o zamordowanie mnie, Austrii i Prus, żeby się zemścić za swoją śmierć. Chodziło wyłącznie o biednego Litwę, który czekał na was pełen nadziei. Jak kochanka, nie zauważyliście? Biedna, samotna kochanka, rozłączona z ukochanym przez śmierć. Ale kochanek powrócił, żeby uratować swą damę i na powrót się z nią połączyć w miłosnym uścisku. Jakże to romantyczne!

Mięśnie lewej ręki Feliksa napięły się pod dłonią Iwana. Iwan poczuł to i jeszcze bardziej się ucieszył. Jego słowa miały moc. Był w stanie rozjuszyć przeciwnika, który nie mógł mu nic zrobić. "Tak, wpadajcie w amok, Polsko" – pomyślał – "Nic wam już nie pomoże. Byłem i zawsze będę nad wami górą". Porównanie Torisa do kochanki zdało swój egzamin.

– Ale wszystko na próżno – dokończył, pochylając się jeszcze niżej. – Kochanek umrze po raz drugi, a kochanka zostanie skazana na wieczną samotność. Przykro mi. Kiedy już was nie będzie, w spokoju zajmę się jej karą. W końcu narobiła niezłego zamieszania z tym swoim planem. Postaram się, żeby wasza kochana kurwa odczuła na własnej skórze, co znaczy sprzeciwić się sile wyższej. Przetrząsnę ją na wskroś wolno, dokładnie i z dziką satysfakcją. A potem ogniem sprawię, że odechce jej się podobnych zaba...

…

W jednej chwili Iwan kompletnie nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Zupełnie, jakby jego umysł znalazł się w czarnej dziurze. Dokładnie pół sekundy później jego twarz zalała gorąca fala bólu, nagła jak cios w policzek. Rosja wrzasnął przeraźliwie, przechylił się do tyłu, zamachnąwszy rękami. Miał wrażenie, jakby olbrzymie kolce zacisnęły się na jego nosie. Złapał się za źródło bólu – i wtedy uczucie kolców zniknęło, pozostawiając po sobie tylko okropne pulsowanie i gęstą krew. I nieprzyjemny zapach torfu.

Iwan otworzył załzawione oczy. Obraz przez chwilę był niewyraźny, a on sam nie miał pewności, co się dzieje. Masując obolałe miejsce, natknął się na obcy kształt, wetknięty za płatkiem nosa. Wyciągnąwszy go ostrożnie, dojrzał, obtoczony w krwi, ząb tak spróchniały, że zdawał się być zrobiony z wypalonego drewna. Kiedy szok minął, Rosja nie wierzył własnym oczom. "Ugryzł mnie w nos" – pomyślał rozsierdzony – "Ten bydlak ugryzł mnie w nos!"

Wciąż zakrywając twarz, Iwan rozejrzał się wokół. Łzy utrudniały mu widoczność – przypominało to oglądanie świata zza szyby w czasie ulewnego deszczu – ale udało mu się dojrzeć Polskę. Stał kilka kroków dalej, w prostokątnym polu światła bijącego z okna, z nożem Iwana w ręku, zadziwiająco wyraźny, a jednocześnie dziwnie nieproporcjonalny. Rosja niemal jednocześnie zwrócił uwagę na podłużną, obłą rzecz leżącą tuż pod nogami Feliksa, z której buchały opary dymu, a ciemniejąca powłoka ulegała zwęgleniu, jakby ktoś wrzucił ją do ogniska.

Iwana, spoglądającego na nieruchomą twarz Polski, niespodziewanie rozbawiła jego śmiertelna powaga. Zaśmiał się – z powodu zatkanego krwią nosa jego głos stał się nosowy.

– A więc ucięliście sobie rękę? I cóż wam to da? Jedną ręką to wy nawet sobie grobu nie wykopiecie!

Wcale nie czuł się zagrożony. Owszem, przez moment doznał pewnego skołowania, a prawie że serce mu stanęło, gdy stracił z oczu Feliksa. Ale teraz wyzwolił się od niepokoju, w tej dość nietypowej sytuacji mając przyjemną lekkość we wnętrznościach. On został ranny, zaś jego przeciwnik pozbawił się prawej ręki, żeby przeżyć. Szanse się wyrównały – może nawet powróciły do poprzedniego stanu, ponieważ Rosji dokuczał jedynie problem z oddychaniem. Polska jako mańkut na pewno stracił sporo ze swojej zwinności. Nawet teraz, stojąc, lekko przechylał się w lewo, jakby ocalała ręka stała się dla niego ciężarem. Groźną miną starał się zatuszować niegodności i udawać, że niepełnosprawność wcale mu nie ciąży. W rzeczywistości – jak się Rosji wydawało – czuł się niczym golibroda bez brzytwy, bezsilny i bez wartości.

Gdyby myśli Iwana były prawdą, to Feliks wyjątkowo umiejętnie ukrywał swój strach. Sprawiał wrażenie statuy, stworzonej przez niewprawnego artysty, na wpół oświetlony bladym światłem, które zbyt mocno ukazywało jego rozkład, na wpół zasłonięty kotarą cienia. Jego położenie między oknem, a środkiem zaciemnionego pokoju idealnie symbolizowało jego samego: potwora na skraju życia i śmierci, wytwór czyjeś silnej woli, a jednocześnie pomyłkę natury, ogarniętej żądzą zemsty bestii i jednocześnie wyruszającego na ratunek przyjaciela. Fakt, że z powodu braku prawej ręki większa jego część znajdowała się w cieniu, samoistnie nasunął się Iwanowi na myśl. Bynajmniej go nie przeraził – Wielki Rosja nigdy się nie boi – ale dał mu do zrozumienia, że dość już zwlekania.

"Niech wróci tam, skąd go te bałtyckie ścierwa wyciągnęły – pod ziemię."

To myśląc, sięgnął po pistolet.

Jego szok był nie do opisania, gdy odkrył, że broń zniknęła. Błyskawicznie wymacał wszystkie kieszenie, ale nigdzie nie poczuł znajomego kształtu. Moment tak zamarł, trzymając dłoń wetkniętą między poły płaszcza. Ogarnęła go dziwna, wszystko zasysająca pustka. Był prawie tak oniemiały, jakby w czasie nocnej wędrówki po lesie zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał wziąć lampy.

Jego wzrok błądził po całym pokoju. Już miał uznać, że pistolet zwyczajnie wyparował, kiedy wreszcie go znalazł. Leżał na podłodze – dosłownie cztery kroki od Iwana. I niemal tak samo daleko od Feliksa.

Obaj podnieśli wzrok w tym samym momencie, ale ich kontakt wzrokowy był szybki jak cięcie mieczem.

W nagłym zrywie Rosja omal nie wywrócił się na podłogę.


	5. Rosja, III

**III.**

_"– Boże Święty, to... to nieludzkie! – zawołał Austria, zrywając się z fotela. – Ja na to nie pozwolę!_

– _Siądźcie spokojnie – nakazał mu uprzejmie Rosja, podczas gdy stojący za fotelem Prusy posadził Rodericha z powrotem na miejsce – zaraz wszystko sobie wytłumaczymy..._

– _Co tu jest do tłumaczenia?! – wykrzyczał oburzony Austria. – Wy... wy chcecie... Boże, ja nawet nie potrafię wypowiedzieć tego słowa... _

– _Zabić go – dokończył za niego Iwan. – Tak, to prawda. Ale przecież to nic wielkiego. Od wieku zawsze to robiliśmy..._

– _Ale nie w taki sposób! – Kolejny raz Austria poderwał się z fotela. – Owszem, w walce, w pojedynku, w egzekucji. Ale nie poprzez skrytobójstwo! _

_Gilbert już gotował się do jakiejkolwiek reakcji, jednak Iwan gestem ręki nakazał mu pozostać w miejscu. Austria natomiast nie siadł, a wręcz wyszedł z obrębu niskich, salonowych mebli i zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu, patrząc to na Rosję, to na własne, gwałtownie gestykulujące dłonie._

– _To wręcz karygodne! Zaatakowanie kogoś, kto jest nieświadomy i bezbronny! To przecież łamie wszelkie możliwe normy! Już nie mówiąc o tym, że za to samemu grozi kara śmierci! No i przecież, na Przenajświętszą Panienkę i wszystkich Świętych, to jest państwo! Rozumiecie to w ogóle?!_

– _Rozumiemy, rozumiemy – odparł Iwan, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. – I znamy możliwe konsekwencję tego czynu. Ale, Austrio, to nas nie powstrzyma przed dokonaniem tego. Bo mamy w tym swoje własne korzyści. _

– _Bestie! Bezduszne bestie! Mój Boże, nie potrafię uwierzyć w to, co słyszę. Wy, wy chcecie zabić Polskę, i jeszcze chcecie mnie w to wciągnąć! To przekracza wszelkie granice! Gilbercie, nie poznaję cię w ogóle – jaka siła nieczysta cię do tego nakłoniła?! _

– _Interesy, Rod, interesy – oznajmił spokojnie Gilbert, półsiedzący na ramienniku fotelu Rodericha. _

– _Austrio, ja was proszę, jeśli już musicie nas oskarżać, róbcie to o pół tonu ciszej... _

– _Jak możesz mi kazać być cicho, Rosjo?! – Roderich zatrzymał się i spiorunował Iwana wzrokiem. Przeraził go fakt, że nie zastał tam żadnej oznaki skruchy. Rosja mówił mu o swoim planie, tak jakby zamierzał urządzić Feliksowi przyjęcie urodzinowe. Austria nawet nie próbował zerknąć na Prusy. Gdyby i w jego oczach dojrzał podobną bezduszność, nie wiedziałby, jak by to zniósł. _

– _Nie będę cicho – dokończył, już nie krzykiem. – Nie pozwolę, żeby wasz plan doszedł do jakiekolwiek skutku. Zaraz wyjdę z tego pokoju i natychmiast powiadomię milicję. A potem napiszę do innych państw o tym, co chcieliście zrobić. Uwierzcie mi, nie pragnę tego, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie widzę innego rozwiązania. Nie próbujcie mnie powstrzymać, ponieważ zamieszaniem zwołacie straż pałacową. Nie pozwolę, żeby doszło do tragedii.._

– _Zamilczcie, Austrio – rozkazał Rosja. _

_Roderichowi serce stanęło w gardle. To stało się nagle – w jednej chwili oblicze Iwana, spokojne i cierpliwe, okryło się cieniem, a oczy zapłonęły jak w gorączce. Choć Austria mógłby przysiąc, że Iwan przez cały czas nie zmieniał wyrazu twarzy, to teraz, w wyniku tej niezwykłej zmiany, patrzył na niego z wrogością i złowieszczością. _

_Rosja powstał z miejsca. Górował nad wszystkim i wszystkimi wokół, wydawał się wręcz dwa razy większy niż przedtem. Nie odrywając wzroku od Rodericha, wysunął nogi spomiędzy fotela i stolika i wolno, rozważnym krokiem ruszył w jego stronę. Oniemiały Austria miał wrażenie, że zaraz ugną się pod nim kolana. Jeszcze minutę temu wiedział, co ma zrobić, ale w ciągu tych kilku sekund opuściła go cała odwaga, a głos utknął w gardle. Czuł się, jakby obudził niedźwiedzia, który teraz kroczy ku niemu, gotowy zaatakować. _

– _Nie będzie żadnych zwoływań, Austrio – wyszeptał Iwan, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Rodericha i przestawiając usta do jego ucha. Znów był wesoły, ale w jego wesołości, jak jad ściekający z rany, przesączał się cynizm. Nawet głos mu się zmienił. Stał się bardziej skrzekliwy. – Nie będzie żadnych donosów. Jedyne, czego chcę, to waszej pomocy. Potrzebujemy kogoś o szlachetnej reputacji, którą nikt nie będzie podejrzewał o złe zamiary. Waszym jedynym zadaniem byłoby napisać list do Polski, w którym proponowalibyście mu obiecującą ofertę pomocy przy odbudowie państwa. Oczywiście, z kilkoma warunkami. Żeby zjawił się u was określonego dnia. I żeby nic nikomu nie mówił, nawet... – Iwan odsunął głowę, dmuchnął z ogromną pieczołowitością do ucha rozmówcy ostatnie słowo: – Litwie. _

_Choć oddech Iwana był ciepły i nawet trzeźwy, Roderich doznał dojmującego uczucia zimna. Wręcz paraliżującego. _

– _Jeśli nie odmówicie, Austrio, obiecuję, że i wam się to opłaci. Wielki Rosja umie docenić starania swoich popleczników. Gdybyście nam jednak pomogli i zapomnieli o tym, by kogokolwiek powiadamiać, obiecuję zostawić wszystkie wasze ziemię. Wiecie przecież, że od niedawna pragnąłem zawłaszczyć waszą Mołdawię i Wołoszczyznę. Ale zaprzestanę walk o nie, w końcu przyjaciołom nic się nie zabiera. A chcielibyście mieć przyjaciela w osobie kogoś, kto niedługo ustanowi nowy porządek w Europie i przed którym każde państwo będzie się kłaniać w pas? Którego armia będzie w stanie zmieść najpotężniejsze dotąd potęgi militarne? Którego nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie podbić, nawet w połowie? Chcielibyście tego, prawda, Austrio? Pragniecie bezpieczeństwa i zapewnionej pozycji?_

_Roderich stał struchlały, prawie że przytulony przez Iwana w parodii przyjacielskiego uścisku. Ale myśli w jego głowie nagle zaczęły się przestawiać. _

– _Niedawne wojny wykończyły was, prawda? Słyszałem, że Francja zadał dużo szkód w waszej ostatniej potyczce. Zniszczenia, straty w ludziach, pustki w skarbcu. Imperium Habsburgów upada. Ja was rozumiem, Austrio, też kiedyś cierpiałem z powodu wojen. Wielu, wielu krwawych, bezsensownych wojen. Nie potrafiłem związać koniec z końcem, taki byłem osłabiony i samotny. Płakałem nocami z bezsilności. Nie chcę, byście przeżyli to samo... _

_Odsunął się od Austrii, ale ten dopiero po minucie zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Rosja trzymał dłonie na jego ramionach niczym człowiek spotykający dawno niewidzianego druha. Roderich spojrzał w głębokie jak studnie oczy Iwana. Cień nie opuścił go, dalej przerażał wyglądem, jednak jego oblicze ponownie uległo dziwnemu złudzeniu. Szeroki, radosny uśmiech przyciągał przyjacielską aurą – wzrok zdawał się gromić, powalać na kolana, krzyczeć służ mi! Roderich z każdą minutą tracił pewność, której strony Iwana jest więcej: złej czy dobrej. _

_W przypływie sprzecznych emocji spojrzał zza jego ramienia, wprost na Gilberta. Wtem wszystko zrozumiał. Strach w oczach Prus był zjawiskiem równie przerażającym co obecność Rosji. Ten, co nigdy się nie bał, a czyja odwaga przechodziła niemal w skrajną głupotę i megalomanię, siedział teraz skulony, jakby chcąc zniknąć. Twarz zastygła w wyrazie niepokoju kryła w sobie wołanie o pomoc, a jednocześnie błagała o przebaczenie. Ja nie chciałem... Ja nie mogłem inaczej..._

_Austrię ogarnęła słabość. Miał wrażenie, że lada moment zemdleje wprost w ramiona Rosji. Znikąd pomocy, znikąd wsparcie, jedynie pragnienie czarnej dziury, upadku, utraty przytomności, śmierci..._

_Iwan spojrzał na niego w parodii troskliwego uśmiechu._

– _Zagarnięte ziemię dzielimy na trzy, Austrio. Piękna rekompensata za wszystkie krzywdy. A oprócz tego moje wsparcie, jako waszego przyjaciela. Czy nie tego pragniecie? A gdy wszystkie troski znikną, jakże wspaniały będzie wówczas ślub... _

_Kolana ugięły się pod Roderichem. Twarz Iwana zniknęła w ciemnościach..." _

* * *

Polska wybił się z siłą sprężyny od podłoża i niemal od razu stanął naprzeciwko Rosji. Oparłszy się ręką o ziemię, zamachnął nogą, uderzając pochylonego przeciwnika w żebro. Iwanem rzuciło w bok, ramieniem uratował się od upadku na plecy, ale dłoń dzielnie zacisnął na odzyskanym pistolecie. Nie zdążył jednak wymacać palcem spust, gdyż Feliks szybko wylądował tuż obok. Cios zadany w splot słoneczny niemal rozsadził wnętrzności Iwana. Mimo to, półświadomie, zgiął wolną rękę, by łokciem uderzyć nieumarłego w brzuch. Plan udał się częściowo, bowiem nim łokieć zatopił się w miękkim jak masło ciele, przeciwnik umknął w tył. Rosja machinalnie przeklął i dopiero potem odzyskał jasność myślenia.

Sprawdził, czy wciąż trzyma pistolet i podniósł się niezgrabnie. Odwrócił się dokładnie wtedy, gdy Feliks naparł na niego. Szybkim obrotem uniknął ciosu w plecy.

Nie myśląc o niczym, po prostu wystrzelił.

Skulona postać Polski zniknęła tak nagle jak przebłysk na szkle. Iwan skupił wszystkie zmysły, jednak nie dojrzał nieumarłego. Ruszył do przodu, rozglądając się wokół. Zatoczył się przy pierwszym kroku z chwilowego braku tlenu. Nawet nie wiedział, czy trafił.

Wlokąc się noga za nogą, po raz pierwszy poczuł, że pot oblepił mu koszulę. Okazało się to cholernie niekomfortowe.

– Pokaż się! – rozkazał.

Niewyraźny ruch w półmroku. Rosja zamarł, nakierował lufę muszkietu. Załzawione oczy z trudnością wyłapywały kontury mebli.

– Sapiesz jak angielski ekspres – usłyszał po chwili złośliwy głos.

– Pokaż się!

Pokój zaczął wirować. Rosja czuł się jak figurka na pozytywce. Zatoczył się lekko w bok, ale szybko odzyskał równowagę. Krew w nosie zakrzepła, blokując drogi oddechowe. Oddychanie ustami bardzo męczyło, Iwan niemal pożerał powietrze, żeby nie zemdleć. Jednak nie miał zamiaru ukazywać swoją słabość. Wyprostował się i uniósł głowę, ignorując kołowaciznę i pieczenie w brzuchu.

Stanie na moment, wyrówna oddech, odzyska siły.

Po chwili dolegliwości odrobinę zelżały. Uspokojony, Iwan był w stanie oddychać miarowo i prawie bez problemów. Zawroty głowy ustąpiły, oczy stały się suche jak pieprz. Jedynie wilgoć obrzydzała mu każdy ruch. Miał wrażenie, że niemal paruje.

Trudno, przynajmniej nie stracił pistoletu.

– Feliks! Uciekłeś? – zawołał w eter. Z zadowoleniem odkrył, że nadal brzmi władczo. Nie stracił rezonu.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył w mrok. Pistolet trzymał przy sobie.

* * *

_"Był początek października i pola pachniały mokrą ziemią, zaś końskie kopyta grzęzły w podmokłym gruncie. Widniejące gdzieniegdzie pojedyncze drzewa zrzuciły liście i swoimi nagimi gałęziami, niczym szponami, drapały ołowiany, pozbawiony życia nieboskłon. Roderichowi, patrzącemu na to, zrobiło się ciężko na sercu. _

– _Nadchodzi – powiedział Gilbert. _

_Rosja, stojący z drugiej strony Austrii, skinął głową. Prusy nakazał koniu cofnąć się w głąb wzgórza, spoza pola widzenia. Cała trójka, ściśnięta w równym szeregu, niespokojnie oczekiwała. _

_Po chwili od strony traktu zabrzmiał tętent końskich kopyt. Ten dźwięk wydawał się niesamowicie czysty na tej opuszczonej, milczącej równinie. _

_Gilbert prychnął._

– _On naprawdę wyruszył sam. Głupiec._

– _Nie miał powodu się martwić – oznajmił mu Rosja. – Zna tę drogę jak własną kieszeń. Wiedział, że nic mu tu nie grozi. _

_Słysząc to, Roderich przełknął ślinę. Serce stanęło mu w piersi. Polska mu ufał bezgranicznie. Był zupełnie niczego nieświadomy..._

_Zobaczyli go, jak wynurzył się zza horyzontu. Jechał spokojnym truchtem, nie popędzając konia. Na spotkanie z Austrią przywdział mundur i piękny płaszcz, który mimo stosownej elegancji wydawał się stary i mocno znoszony. Sam Feliks wpatrywał się w pole, najwyraźniej zamyślony. _

_Ta chwila okazała się najdłuższą w życiu Rodericha. Sekundy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, a cisza, przerywana jedynie stukotem końskich kopyt, napierała na niego niczym ciężar. W tym jednym momencie pragnął stąd uciec, bez względu na możliwe konsekwencje. Mógł przez wiele epok walczyć z Rosją i Prusami – wolał to niż myśl, że stanie się wspólnikiem w morderstwie. _

_Jakby słysząc jego myśli, Iwan odwrócił ku niemu wzrok. Oczy, choć z pozoru radosne, błyszczały swoim własnym światłem. Były wytrzeszczone i czujne jak u drapieżnika. _

– _To już ten czas – oznajmił Rosja. – Nie ma odwrotu. _

– _Nie ma – odparł mimowolnie Austria głosem, którego nie poznawał." _

* * *

Feliks skoczył na Iwana. Butem przeorał mu policzek z taką siłą, że Rosja krzyknął. Ogarnięty szałem, uderzył go w kolano. Lewitujący w powietrzu Polska stracił równowagę i upadł, szybko jednak zniknął w ciemnościach. Wydawało się, że potężna rosyjska pięść wielkości niedźwiedziej łapy ledwo go drasnęła.

Rosja był tak ogłuszony, że zapomniał wystrzelić. Dotknął palcami rany i odkrył, że kawałek skóry zwisa niczym stara tapeta. Piekło jak wszystkie diabli.

– Skurczygnat jeden! Menda zawszona! Sobaka! Jak cię dopadnę, to ci te twoje martwe jaja powyrywam!

Rozum go upominał, by nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale emocje rządziły się swoimi prawami, rozsadzając go od środka. Chciał tłuc i niszczyć, łamać kości, a nade wszystko rozszarpać umarlaka skakającego po jego domu jak przerośnięta pchła.

– Pokaż się, sukinsynu! – wrzasnął i wypuścił długą wiązankę przekleństw. Nikt, nawet Bałtowie, nie przypuszczał, że jest w stanie krzyczeć tak nieswoim, wysokim głosem.

* * *

_"Z dudnieniem noszącym się pośród tumanów kurzu, trzej jeźdźcy w czarnych płaszczach zbiegający ze wzgórza nie różnili się niczym od staczającej się lawiny kamieni. _

– _Co do...? – wykrzyknął Polska, ale potężny cios w plecy powalił go z konia. Upadł twarzą w błoto, a Prusy energicznym skakaniem przypominającym taniec deszczu wypłoszył jego przerażonego rumaka. Potem wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. _

– _Bierz go! Bierz! – rozkazał Gilbert. Ciało Rodericha wykonało polecenie całkowicie bez jego woli. Padł na broniącego się na ślepo Feliksa, złapał go za ramiona i odwrócił wzrok, by nie widzieć, jak Prusy wyciąga muszkiet. Zamknął oczy. Nie miał odwagi zrobić cokolwiek więcej._

_Padł strzał." _

* * *

Emocje w końcu opadły. Iwan myślał w sposób chłodny i wyważony, powstrzymując wszelkie zwierzęce odruchy, które w niczym nie pomagały, a jedynie narażały na szwank jego reputację. Szykował plan.

Przeszedł niemal cały pokój, który wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność niczym sale w pałacu cara. W tym dziwnym, nie mającym zasad wymiarze przejście z jednego końca do drugiego zajęło mu wiele godzin, choć w rzeczywistości nie minęło nawet pół godziny. To przez brak światła i myśl o czyhającym na niego umarlaku nie orientował się w czasie. A jeśli planował utrzymać go tu aż do świtu, powinien wiedzieć, jak długo jeszcze będzie trwać ta walka. Nieumarli i inne piekielne stworzenia wystawione na światło słoneczne tracą moce. Feliks za parę godzin stanie się kompletnie bezbronny. O ile wcześniej Iwan nie dobierze mu się do gnijącej skóry.

Jeden krok, drugi, następny. Każdy zabierał zbyt dużo energii, każdy prowadził donikąd. Ciało Rosji było jednocześnie suche i mokre, ogarnięte gorączką i zroszone zimnym potem. Żaden organ nie pracował poprawnie. Poruszając się, boleśnie uświadamiał sobie ten bunt. _Materʹ Bozhiya_, jeszcze wieczorem jego jedynym problemem był kac – teraz bał się choćby spojrzeć w lustro, wiedząc, co ten przeklęty Polska zrobił z jego twarzą.

Pożałuje tego...

* * *

_"– Moja dłoń! – krzyknął Austria. – Trafiłeś mnie w dłoń! _

– _Przestań beczeć, to tylko palec – skarcił go z pogardą Prusy. _

_Z prawego oka Feliksa sączył się cieńki jak włos dym. Roderich spojrzał na to i momentalnie zapomniał o zranionym palcu. Trzymał za ramiona trupa – głowa nienaturalnie odchylona do tyłu, szeroko otwarte usta, ciemna dziura ociekająca krwią i czymś białym. _

_Nie panując na emocjami, zwyczajnie puścił ciało. Bezwolnie opadło w błoto, zatapiając się niemal po uszy. I to wszystko._

– _Dobra robota – pochwalił Gilberta Iwan, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Teraz trzeba je tylko zakopać. _

– _Się robi – odparł zawiadacko Prusy, uśmiechem maskując niechęć po tym kontakcie z Rosją. – Rod, odsuń się od tego, bo cię jeszcze ugryzie._

_Austria zignorował ostrzeżenie i upadł na kolana. Wciąż wpatrywał się w to, co zostało z twarzy Feliksa, czując, jak całe jego życie kruszy się niczym rozbijany dłutem kamień. _

_Mówią o Polsce _to_. Jakby nigdy nie oddychał, poruszał się, kochał, nienawidził. Boże, dlaczego on to zrobił?_

– _Widzę, że szanowny Austria modli się za duszę Polski – zażartował Rosja bez krzty życzliwości w głosie. _

_Mlaszcząc butami o mokrą ziemię, zbliżył się do Austrii. Ten nawet na niego nie spojrzał. _

– _Odsuń się od tego. _

_W tym jednym zdaniu Iwan wyraził całą swoją chorą, maniakalną duszę. _

_Roderich wstał i bez słowa odszedł. Przed oczami miał sznur, brzytwę, morze uderzające o brzeg klifu. _

_Tylko cud sprawił, że odwrócił głowę dokładnie w chwili, żeby zobaczyć, jak Gilbert podchodzi do zwłok, a palce Polski szybkim ruchem zaciskają się na jego bucie._

– Scheisse_! – wrzasnął w panice, odskakując. – On jeszcze żyje!_

_Palce rozprostowały się, zgięły, wreszcie zadrżały w ataku konwulsji. _

– _Skądże znowu. – Rosja, o dziwo, wcale nie wydawał się zszokowany. – To skurcz pośmiertny. Najzwyklejsza rzecz pod słońcem. _

_Zabrzmiało to, jakby poprawiał wypowiedź małego chłopca, który chciał się popisać wiedzą i mu nie wyszło. Niewiedza Gilberta bawiła Iwana. _

– _Ale... to było... takie... – wydukał Prusy._

– _Uspokójcie się – oznajmił Rosja, po czym podniósł nogę nad twarzą Polski._

_Końcem buta dotknął miejsce w pobliżu krtani. Zatrzeszczał kręgosłup przyciśnięty obcasem niczym suchy chrust. Iwan z całej siły naparł na ciało, które zgięło się pod jego naciskiem. Głowa przechyliła się do przodu, stuknęła Iwana brodą. Pierś lekko się podniosła. Szyja stała się cieńka jak kawałek papieru. _

_Roderich odwrócił się i rzucił kilka kroków w pole. Padł na kolana i zwymiotował. Gilbert okazał się bardziej wytrzymały, choć oczy miał niesamowicie pozbawione życia. _

– _I już. – Rosja uśmiechnął się po zamienieniu gardła Polski w placek. – Teraz na pewno nie żyje. _

_Prusy przełknął ślinę." _

* * *

Szyja Polska była teraz cała.

Możliwe, że magia przywróciła ją do poprzedniej formy. Bez niej głowa dyndałaby bezwładnie niczym kula na łańcuchu, co nie pomagałoby ani w poruszaniu, ani w ogóle w tym nędznym, martwym egzystowaniu. Może krtań Feliksa była zmiażdzona, ale umarlak jakimś cudem dalej kontrolował swoje ciało. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego jeszcze nie rozpadł się na kawałki, chociaż jednocześnie gnił i skakał po wszystkich ścianach.

Tak czy inaczej, Iwan z wielką przyjemnością znów przerobi jego gardło na krwawą miazgę.

– Pokaż się!

Szelest za jego plecami powiedział mu wszystko.

Obrócił się z wyciągniętym pistoletem, jednak nie spodziewał się przeciwnika tak blisko. Owionął go smród rozkładu. Nie myśląc o niczym wystrzelił przed siebie. Martwe oko przez moment przezierało go na wskroś – Feliks stał niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki – po czym zniknęło w ciemności. Iwan już sądził, że dorwał Polskę, kiedy zapach powrócił i cios w ramię od tyłu uświadomił go, że się przeliczył. Muszkiet wypadł mu z ręki.

– Szlaaaag! – wrzasnął, a echo jego krzyku potoczyło się po korytarzu.


	6. Rosja, IV

_KONIEC!__No i w końcu, po wielu latach, udało mi się skończyć te przeklęte opowiadanie. _

_Strasznie wstrzymywałam się z opublikowaniem tej części. Wieki temu obiecałam plot twist, ale trochę czasu minęło i zdałam sprawę, że ten pomysł był głupi. I nie wiem, co myśleć o tym zakończeniu. Może nie jest najwyższych lotów, może brakować jakiejś konkluzji, ale nie mam już siły myśleć o czymś niezwykłym. Prawdę mówiąc, głównym atutem tej historii jest postać Rosji i to ona przyciągnęła uwagę wszystkich. Więc złe zakończenie już nie powinno temu aż tak zaszkodzić. _

_This is the end. God bless me. _

_(Czy byłby ktoś zainteresowany zrobieniem korekty? Bo chciałabym zrobić wersję na pdf, z okładką. W ramach podziękowania uwzględniłabym na stronie głównej.)_

* * *

„ – _Na litość boską, Roderich, co to za smętne tony? – zapytał Anglia. – To w końcu twoje wesele, nieprawdaż? No, przyjacielu, ożyw nam trochę atmosferę._

_Roderich niechętnie odwrócił wzrok od fortepianiu. Wykrzesał z siebie imitację uśmiechu, ale nie odpowiedział. Chociaż przyjęcie dopiero się zaczęło, on już stracił całą energię. _

– _Ile to czasu grasz _Sonatę Księżycową_, _mon cher_? Zlituj się nad nami, sam nie wiem, czy przyszedłem na weselę czy stypę – odparł zadziornie Francis, łyknąwszy _Egri bikavér_._

– _Ja mam to samo – poparł go Antonio. – Poza tym twoja pani robi się przygnębiona..._

_Coś w Austrii drgnęło. Zerknął za siebie. _

_Chociaż główne przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze w sali balowej, wszystkie kraje postanowiły spędzić ten czas w jednej z komnat. Był to duży pokój, cały w różu i écru, z olbrzymymi kanapami i fotelami rozłożonymi wokół stolików, idealny do spokojnej konwersacji. Na jednej z kanap, obok Północnych Włoch, siedziała onieśmielona Węgry. Austria nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku – ubrana w suknię ślubną, idealnie wtopiła się w otoczenie, jednocześnie mając w sobie wewnętrzny blask, który wyróżniał ją na tle wszystkiego wokół. Mimo że nie czuła się dobrze w takim stroju – nie mówiąc już o zamieszaniu, jaki wokół siebie wywołała – starała się znosić niewygody jak prawdziwy wojownik, którym przecież była. To właśnie ta siła charakteru najbardziej imponowała Roderichowi, człowiekowi o raczej spokojnym usposobieniu. Zaś suknia ślubna udawadniała wszystkim, że Erzsébet może mieć w sobie również wiele kobiecości. _

_Odkrywszy jego wzrok, Węgry uśmiechnęła się. Wcześniej, gdy nikt nie patrzył, niespokojnie zerkała na fortepian, jakby obawiając się, że ponure tony sonaty Beethovena zaczną wylewać się z instrumentu niczym trujący dym. Austria poczuł ukłucie w sercu. _

_Zamknął oczy, starając się skupić myśli. Poprawił okulary, potem z odgłosem łamanych knykciów rozprostował palce, wreszcie, dla pewności, ostatni raz spojrzał na swoją żonę. Po krótkiej wymianie uśmiechów, w komnacie zabrzmiały skoczne nuty _Tańców węgierskich nr 5 _Brahmsa. _

– _No, to się nazywa poprawa! – Z radości Francja aż przyklasnął. – I atmosfera od razu jest lżejsza. _

_Zmiana tonu okazała się tak upragniona, że zebrani zaczęli klaskać w rytm melodii. Wszyscy, oprócz trzech osób: Gilberta, który uważał się za ponad te wygłupy, Torisa, który nie spuszczał wzroku z podłogi, starając się ukryć cienie pod oczami, oraz Iwana, który po prostu siedział na swoim fotelu, wsłuchując się w muzykę. _

_Roderich uderzał w klawisze z gracją i szybkością węgierskiego tancerza, starając się zaspokoić potrzeby gości. Jednak w głębi jego duszy, niczym choroba, rosła i rosła rozpacz tak wielka, że niemal zaciskała mu się na gardle._

– _Doprawdy, wspaniała melodia – przyznał Francis, zwróciwszy się do Erzsébety z drugiego końca stolika. – Nie rozumiem, czemu twój drogi mężulek cały czas tylko odbębnia _Sonatę_..._

– _To przez modę – odparła Erzsébet. – Teraz wszyscy grają tylko te smutne, romantyczne utwory. A pan Austria zawsze jest w zgodzie z modą..._

– _Elżbietka, kochanieńka, czemu cały czas nazywasz Rodericha „panem Austrią"? Przecież jesteście już małżeństwem..._

– _Będę go nazywać, jak mi się podoba, Francis. Mówiąc tak, okazuję mu szacunek, a skoro jemu to nie przeszkadza, to nie widzę problemu..._

_Słysząc to, Austria prawie pomylił nuty. Węgry zawsze go broniła, kiedy miał problemy. Bez względu na wszystko, potrafiła stanąć po jego stronie. Może... Może, gdyby jej powiedział..._

_Potem to poczuł. Czyiś zawistny wzrok, który potrafił dotrzeć pod skórę i zamienić całe ciało w sopel lodu, nawet kiedy człowiek nie odwzajemniał spojrzenia. Przez moment Austria musiał walczyć z zesztywniałymi palcami, które co rusz wpadały na niewłaściwe klawisze, zanim jego oddech znów się wyrównał._

– _Rosjo, nie odezwałeś się dzisiaj przez prawie całe przyjęcie – powiedział Arthur ze zwykłej angielskiej uprzejmności. – Rozumiem, że to wszystko to dla ciebie nowość, ale nikt cię tu przecież nie ugryzie!_

_Rozległy się śmiechy. _

– _Wiem, Anglio, i doceniam to. – Głos Rosji był cichy i łagodny, charakterystyczny raczej dla nieśmiałej młódki niż dla mężczyzny jego postury. – Po prostu staram się jak najwięcej doświadczyć. To jedzenie, te rozmowy, ta muzyka, ta kultura, wszystko wydaje mi się takie nowe i niesamowite. Nawet nie wiecie, jakimi wielkimi jesteście szczęściarzami. Tam, skąd pochodzę, wszystko wydaje się takie plebejskie w porównaniu z tym, co się tutaj dzieje. Chcę się w tym zatopić i przeżyć wszystkimi zmysłami..._

– _Doprawdy? – zapytał Francja z rozbawieniem w głosie. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale widziałem lepiej..._

– _Zrozumielibyście, gdybyście odwiedzili mnie. Owszem, mamy carat i pałac cara, ale w porównaniu z kulturą europejską, zaledwie raczkujemy. Chcę wrócić do mego kraju i czym prędzej wprowadzić w życie wszystko to, co zobaczyłem tutaj. Nie chcę już więcej być zaściankiem..._

– _Czyli jednak ta ekspansja wyszła ci na dobre..._

– _Francis, kretynie! – upomniał go Arthur przez zaciśnięte zęby. _

_Jeden po drugim, wszystkie głosy zaczęły milknąć – pierwsze zakłopotane słowami Francisa, kolejne po nastaniu krępującej ciszy, która wypełniła pokój. Jedynie Roderich ciągnął swój utwór, z każdą sekundą tracąc czucie w palcach i jasność myślenia. _

_Francja rozejrzał się wokół zmieszany. Po kilku kieliszkach nigdy nie umiał trzymać język za zębami._

– _To znaczy... przepraszam cię, Litwo. Wciąż wierzymy, że Polska się odnajdzie..._

_Spojrzenia wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę Torisa i dopiero po kilku minutach pozwolił sobie podnieść głowę, ukazując zmęczone, puste oczy i równie pusty uśmiech. Nawet na wesele ubrany był wyłącznie na czarno. _

– _Wszystko w porządku, panie Francja. To nie pańska wina. Ja też wierzę, że Feliks wróci._

_Jego głos ledwo przebijał się przez muzykę i Roderich niczego nie usłyszał. Był z tego nawet zadowolony. Drugiego głosu jednak, mimo usilnych starań, nie potrafił zagłuszyć. _

– _Również uważam, że nasz Polska kiedyś się odnajdzie, mój drogi Litwo – powiedział Rosja niepoprawnie wręcz optymistycznym jak na tę sytuację tonem. – Jednak na chwilę obecną uważam, że nie należy roztrząsać przeszłości. Powinniśmy się cieszyć tym, co jest teraz. Robienie smutnych min na weselu to rzecz wręcz karygodna. Uprzykrza zabawę innym gościom. Dlatego myślę, że przydałaby się wam szklaneczka czegoś mocniejszego na poprawę humoru. A że wódka, którą przyniosłem, została w moim pokoju, najlepiej będzie, jak pójdziecie po nią osobiście..._

– _Nie wygłupiaj się, Rosjo, przecież możemy wezwać służbę... – chciała sprzeciwstawić się Węgry, ale jej wypowiedź przerwał Litwa._

– _Nic nie szkodzi, pani Węgry. Ja chętnie się przejdę i przyniosę. To żaden problem._

_I nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, Toris opuścił pokój. Austria domyślił się tego tylko dzięki pędowi powietrza, który uderzył go w plecy, gdy tylko Litwa wyszedł. Jakby gonił go sam diabeł. _

_Mimowolnie zacisnął zęby, niczym człowiek ogarnięty bólem. Chociaż dłonie stawały się sztywne i pozbawione czucia, nie przestawał grać. Muzyka pozwalała mu zapomnieć, dzięki niej nie musiał zmierzyć się z tym... z tym... z tym obłudnikiem bez serca...z tymi wspomnieniami... z tymi ludźmi... ze wszystkim..._

– _No cóż... – mruknął skonsternowany Arthur. – Na czym my to... Ach, tak. Jeśli tak bardzo ci zależy, Rosjo, mogę złożyć ci wizytę. Mam wiele do zaoferowania, jeśli chodzi o europejską kulturę, a kontakty ze Wschodem mogą okazać się i dla mnie owocne..._

– _Wspaniały Arthur chce powiedzieć, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy – zakpił Francja._

– _Jeśli już musisz utrudniać mi konserwację, żabojadzie, to przynajmniej powiedz coś..._

_W tle rozległ się łomot, a wszystkie rozmowy umilkły, gdy zamiast _Tańców węgierskich _wybuchła kakofonia dźwięków, zakończona głuchą pauzą. _

– _Panie Austria!_

– _Austria!_

– _Roderich!_

_Kilka osób, włącznie z Arthurem, Erzsébetą i Gilbertem, podbiegły do fortepianu. Austria niemal leżał na nim, z czołem przyciśniętym do klawiszy, skulony i drżący niczym przerażone zwierzę. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi zaciskał sobie uszy. _

_Węgry jako pierwsza dotknęła jego ramienia, ale odpowiedział jej jedynie dreszcz, jaki przebiegł Roderichowi przez kręgosłup. _

– _Panie Austria, co się stało? – zawołała w panice._

– _Odsuń się, Elka. Musimy go podnieść – rozkazał jej Prusy._

_Razem z Arthurem wzięli Rodericha pod rękę. Nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Jego wzrok błądził po podłodze, okulary zsunęły się z nosa, a prawy zausznik wypadł zza ucha, dyndając w okolicach szczęki. _

– _Służba! Służba! Niech ktoś wezwie służbę! – zawołała Węgry, przerażona stanem jej męża._

– _Nie będzie to konieczne – odparł Rosja, wstając z miejsca. Mówił kompetentnie i ze spokojem. – Gilbert, pomóż mi go wynieść z pokoju._

– _Się robi! – powiedział Prusy, czując się w swoim żywiole. _

– _Ale Rosjo, powinniśmy… – zdążył powiedzieć Arthur, zanim Iwan gestem kazał mu się odsunąć od omdlałego ciała Rodericha._

– _Wiem, co robić, Anglio. Jest tylko jedna rzecz, która mu pomoże, a tą rzeczą jest duża ilość wódki._

_W grupie wybuchły sprzeciwy, jednak nikt nie wyszedł z inną inicjatywą. Rosja, ignorując zamieszanie, wyrwał Rodericha z objęć jego żony. Zareagowała momentalnie. _

– _Rosjo, chcę iść z wami. Nie możecie…_

– _To was nie dotyczy, Węgry._

– _Właśnie, Elka, zaczekaj tu na nas – dodał Gilbert, jednak Erzsébet zdążyła puścić ramię Rodericha. I kiedy wynosili jej męża z pomieszczenia, wciąż wpatrywała się w jego twarz wykrzywioną w grymasie niemego przerażenia._

_Jeszcze wiele lat później ganiła siebie za tę nagłą bierność – w końcu jako żona winna była panu Austrii wsparcia w trudnych momentach – ale jednocześnie wiedziała, że to nie była kwestia jej słabości. Głos Rosji się zmienił. Wcale jej się to nie wydawało. W jednej chwili z łagodnego stał się wysoki i skrzekliwy, jak u starej wiedźmy. Ta przemiana okazała się tak niespodziewana, że odruch ucieczki pojawił się samoistnie. I chociaż wtedy chciała uniknąć dalszego kontaktu z Iwanem, nie mogła przestać martwić się o Rodericha, którego blada z przerażenia twarz jeszcze długo śniła jej się po nocach…" _

Rosja z łoskotem uderzył o podłogę. Feliks rzucił się w jego stronę, kopniakiem przygwożdżając go pod ścianę.

Kolejny raz zamachnął nogą, trafiając w brzuch. Potem nacelował w ramię, by później z większą siłą uderzyć w ucho, prawie odrywając małżowinę. Kopnął w potylicę, słysząc głuchy łoskot gdzieś wewnątrz czaszki Iwana. Niezadowolony z efektu, wykonał wywrotkę do tyłu, odbił się od podłogi i zwiększywszy rozmach, zadał cios prosto w skroń. Krew wytrysnęła z rozdartej skóry.

Wszystko to w ciągu pięciu sekund.

Polska poruszał się z niezwykłą prędkością, kopiąc, odskakując, wybijając się i ponownie kopiąc. Jego ruchy przestały być widoczne. Uderzenia w brzuch, w pierś, w szczękę – wszystko zlało się w jedną niekończącą się kanonadę.

Przypominało to okładanie worka ziemniaków, jednak Feliks nie mógł i nie zamierzał przestać. Każdy kopniak niósł w sobie cząstkę jego nienawiści do Rosji. Z każdym kolejnym czuł, jak strumień agresywnej energii przelewa się w to bezwładne ciało, kąsa je, żądli, gryzie i szarpie ostrymi kłami. Chciał stać się jednością z tą energią tylko po to, by poczuć, jak bardzo Iwan cierpi. Gdy myślał, że już wystarczy, wspomnienia z ich rozmowy wpędzały go w jeszcze większą furię i napędzały jeszcze bardziej tę bezmyślną chęć do zadawania bólu. Pragnął ukarać Rosję w imieniu każdej osoby, jaką on kiedykolwiek skrzywdził w całym swoim długim życiu. Kopniak za kopniakiem, Feliks usilnie dążył do zamienienia Iwana w strzępek mięsa.

„_Wepchnęli go do pokoju, tego samego, w którym po raz pierwszy rozmawiali o Polsce. W przypływie sił Roderich zdołał utrzymać się na nogach tak długo, by dojść do fotela i usiąść. Kręciło mu się w głowie, pot zrosił mu czoło, a w gardle miał dziwny, mdły posmak._

– _Proszę… mam dość… – zdołał z siebie wydusić._

– _To imponujące, że udało wam się dotrzeć do fotela mimo swojego stanu, Austrio – powiedział Iwan, podczas gdy Gilbert czatował przy zamkniętych drzwiach. – Wyglądaliście, jakbyście mieli tam zaraz skonać._

_Rosja podszedł bliżej, na co Austria chciał zareagować sprzeciwem, jednak jego obolałe ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Nikt nawet nie poprawił mu okularów, przez to widział świat w stanie kompletnego rozmazania. _

_Plamy układające się w twarz Rosji zbliżyły się do niego. Zapach wódki drażnił jego powonienie. _

– _Mam… dość… – powiedział, kiedy poczuł, że odrętwienie zaczyna go opuszczać. – Nie mogę… tego dłużej… znieść._

– _Czego, Austrio? – zapytał Iwan zmartwionym tonem. – Czego macie dość?_

_Czy on sobie teraz z niego kpi? Czy celowo udaje, że nic nie wie? Ale jego ton wydawał się szczery… Nie, krzyczał w duchu Roderich, to kłamstwo. To wszystko kłamstwo. Coś w nim się zakotłowało, i gdyby nie osłabienie, prawdopodobnie z nadmiaru emocji stanąłby się na równe nogi. _

– _Przestań…_

– _Przecież nic nie robię, Austrio. Nic nie zrobiłem, żeby teraz przestać._

_Przestań kłamać, chciał powiedzieć Austria… Przestań bawić się ze mną. Kontrast między ledwo żywym ciałem, a ożywionym duchem niemal wywoływał ból. _

– _Jeśli czujecie, że musicie odpocząć, odpocznijcie tutaj. Nie wyglądacie na kogoś, kto jest w stanie grać na fortepianie. Reszta sobie poradzi bez muzyki. Możemy tu z wami poczekać, jeśli potrzebujcie towarzystwa. Prusy przyniesie wódkę, napijemy się, a potem nauczę was kilku ludowych piosenek z mojego kraju…_

– _Z... _

– _Coś mówiliście, Austrio?_

– _Zamknij się – wychrypiał Roderich._

_Iwan zabawnie odchylił głowę do tyłu. Jak zaskoczony pies, któremu ktoś zatrąbił do ucha. _

– _Co proszę?_

– _Zamknij się, do kurwy nędzy._

_Austria zastał Rosję i Prusy osłupiałych, co sprawiło mu satysfakcję. Chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale zrezygnował, czując, że to niewłaściwa pora; zresztą jego zeschnięte na wiór wargi pękłyby jak dojrzały czyrak. Zamiast tego zaczął poruszać zdrętwiałymi palcami, a gdy zyskał dość kontroli nad nimi, spróbował niezdarnie poprawić okulary. _

– _No. Kto by pomyślał, że Rod zna taki język – przyznał Gilbert z podziwem. Roderich go zignorował._

_Powoli odzyskiwał siły. Wyrównanie okularów wydawało się niemal nieludzkim wysiłkiem, jednak tylko na początku. Kiedy już miał je wsunąć, czyjeś silne dłonie złapały za zauszniki. Rosja._

– _Ja pomogę._

_Roderich nie zdążył odmówić. Iwan ostrożnym ruchem ułożył okulary na jego nosie. Potem złapał Austrię za włosy przy skroni i rzucił nim w bok, powalając na ziemię wraz z fotelem. _

– _Zachciało wam się bawić w chojraka, tak?_

_Roderichowi wydawało się, że cały pokój wiruje mu przed oczami. Poczuł, jak ktoś podnosi go z podłogi – agresywnie i niedbale – i rzuca na drugi stojący blisko fotel. Wylądował z boku, z nogami wierzgającymi na oparciach. _

– _Chyba jednak jeszcze nie odzyskaliście w pełni siły, Austrio – powiedział z uśmiechem Rosja. – Wciąż się wywracacie…_

– _To ty mnie zrzuciłeś! – zawołał w gniewie Roderich._

– _Ja? Skąd. Ja tylko chciałem wam pomóc z okularami._

_Austria poderwał się z miejsca. Dzięki wściekłości zapomniał o bólu, co pozwoliło mu nie upaść na ziemię. Pomimo zawrotów głowy starał się patrzeć prosto na Rosję._

_\- Przestań kłamać! Nie zniosę więcej kłamstw! Nie zamierzam dłużej tego znosić, Rosjo. Wyjdę stąd i powiem... powiem wszystkim, że to przez nas Polska nie żyje. Że TY go zabiłeś. _

– _Trochę za późno na opór, wiecie? – powiedział Rosja. – Dziecinnym zachowaniem nie wskrzesicie umarłego. - W jego oczach zamigotało coś złowieszczego._

_\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – oznajmił Austria i ciężkim krokiem przetoczył się w stronę drzwi. - Przepuść mnie, Gilbert – powiedział do Prus._

_\- Rod... – Gilbert wyglądał na więcej niż zaskoczonego, jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Cholera jasna, Rod. Zgłupiałeś?_

_\- Tak, zgłupiałem. Byłem głupcem pozwalając komuś umrzeć. A teraz mnie przepuść._

_\- Nie mam zamiaru. – W głosie Gilberta Austria usłyszał smutek._

_Już miał użyć siły – a przynajmniej tę cząstkę, którą zdążył odzyskać – kiedy poczuł czyjś silny uścisk na ramieniu. Nie wylądował kolejny raz na podłodze, ale i tak coś mu podpowiadało, że przegrał._

_\- A więc sumienie zaczyna dogryzać... – zasyczał Iwan._

_\- Dogryza mi już od tamtej feralnej decyzji – odparł Austria, nie odwracając wzroku. Wciąż wpatrywał się w wykrzywioną twarz Prus._

_\- To urocze. Głupie, ale urocze. Trzeba było nad tym pomyśleć, kiedy była okazja. Teraz pozostaje wam z tym żyć... Albo nie, niewiele mnie to obchodzi._

_Austria zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, jednak stwierdził, że jeden raz wystarczył i jako arystokrata powinnien się opanować. Zamiast tego odwrócił się przodem do Rosji... tylko po to, by ujrzeć jego gorszą stronę, tę przepełnioną ciemnością. Strach kolejny raz zacisnął mu gardło. _

_\- Biedny, biedny pan Austria – kontynuuował Iwan. – Problem w tym, że się cholernie spóźnił, bo nie mam zamiaru oddawać moich nowych ziem. Będę bardzo zły, jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie o Polsce – wtedy zbiorę armię i przerobię Europę na pogorzelisko. Kraj po kraju, rejon po rejonie... Bo mogę._

_\- Nie masz serca – powiedział Austria._

_\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Zgodziliście się na to i teraz liczcie się z konsekwencjami. Inaczej dzień po waszym weselu zrobię najazd na Austrio-Węgry i skończy się wasza sielanka..._

_\- Nie możesz..._

_\- Powtórzę po raz drugi: tak, mogę. Mam olbrzymie wojsko, zasoby i odpowiednie rozmieszczenie. I nie bawię się w półśrodki. Wy natomiast nie potraficie usiedzieć przy fortepianie bez rozczulania się nad sobą. Artysta od siedmiu boleści..._

_\- Skurwysyn! – Austria zacisnął zęby i wymierzył pięścią w twarz Rosji, jednak ten bez trudu zatrzymał jego atak. Roderich czuł, jak jego twarz czerwienieje od wściekłości, rozpaczy i wstydu._

_\- Sami widzicie! – Iwan uśmiechnął się szerzej i zacisnął dłoń na nadgarstku Austrii. – Nie pokonacie mnie, więc jeśli chcecie uniknąć problemów, stulcie pysk. Ani słowa o naszym planie, wzgórzu przy polu ani o naszej rozmowie..._

_Roderich ledwo usłyszał ostatnie słowa, jako że uścisk Iwan powoli zamieniał jego dłoń w mięsną papkę. Za wszelką cenę starał się nie krzyczeć z bólu. Rosja patrzył na niego przez moment, po czym niespodziewanie zwrócił wzrok w stronę drzwi. Wydawał się na czymś skupiony. _

_\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał Gilbert, który całą scenę obserwował przyciśnięty do drzwi._

_Oczy Rosji, początkowo skupione na jednym punkcie w oddali, po chwili wbiły się w Prusy, co wywołało w nim jedynie ledwo widoczny dreszcz. _

_\- Hmmm... Nie, chyba nie – powiedział Iwan nieprzytomnie. Puścił Rodericha, który odsunął się na bok, trzymając się za bolącą dłoń, po czym tą samą ręką sięgnął do klamki. – Pilnuj go._

_Uchylił lekko drzwi. Światło z pokoju opadło długą smugą na podłogę pałacowego korytarza, ubarwiając dywan. Ani żywej duszy. Upewniwszy się tego, Rosja w końcu zamknął drzwi. _

_\- Tak jak myślałem. Austrio, kiedy przestaniecie się krzywić jak głupie chłopskie dziecko, wrócimy na przyjęcie. Wszyscy chcemy się dzisiaj dobrze bawić, a nie myśleć o wojnach. Więcej nie wrócimy do tego tematu. Nigdy._

_Po kilku minutach opuścili pokój i ponownie spotkali się z gośćmi. Austria przez resztę dnia nie tknął fortepianu i nie odezwał się ani słowem do nikogo, Prusy utrzymywał pozory totalnej nonszalancji, starając się zabawiać Węgry tak, by nie zwracała uwagi na męża, zaś Rosja z uśmiechem siedział na swoim miejscu, zastanawiając się, czy jego przypuszczenia były słuszne. Litwa natomiast starał się opanować gonitwę myśli, jaka rozpętała się w jego głowie, na przemian zaciskając to pięści, to zęby. Butelka wódki, którą wcześniej obiecał zanieść panu Rosji, siedziała nietknięta na stole."_

Nie ruszał się.

Polska uderzył po raz ostatni, w okolicach śledziony, ale Rosja nie zareagował. Jego omdlałe ciało leżało skulone przy ścianie, a włosy rzucały cień na jego zmasakrowaną twarz. Dziesięć sekund minęło i wciąż nie było reakcji.

Czyżby mu się udało? Sądził, że pierwszym jego odruchem będzie ekstatyczna radość, ale jedyne, co czuł, była wątpliwość i apatia. Odsunął się kilka kroków od ciała. Rosja walczył jak niedźwiedź, za wszelką cenę chciał przeżyć... Czy tylko tyle wystarczyło, by pozbawić go życia? Czy naprawdę skończył, przypominając bezbronnego psa, który za bardzo zdenerwował właściciela?

W olbrzymim domu zapanowała cisza. Tykanie zegara ustało – Rosja musiał w przypływie furii zestrzelić tarczę. Powietrze zamarło, a wraz z nim wiatr za oknem. Burza ustała tak nagle, jak się zaczęła. Czy to znaczy, że misja Polski została zakończona?

Pomyślał o Litwie. Jutro rano znajdzie martwe ciało Rosji. Na pewno spodoba mu się ten widok... Polska uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Coś w nim drgnęło, aby sprawdzić, co z Licią. Pewnie był zamknięty w swojej klitce wraz z Estonią i Łotwą. Z całą pewnością nie spali, zważywszy na to, jaki hałas wywołała cała ta walka. Jeśli czekał go teraz powrót do świata martwych, Polska chciał przedtem ostatni raz zobaczyć twarz Licii i powiedzieć mu, że już po wszystkim.

Zanim to zrobił, rzucił okiem na Rosję.

Szturchnął ciało nogą, upewniwszy się, że nie zareaguje. Złapał za włosy i przekręcił głowę, żeby sprawdzić, czy oczy się poruszą, ale w mięsnej pulpie, jaką teraz stanowiła twarz Rosji, znalezienie oczu nie należało do łatwych. Dla pewności zacisnął pięść i silnym ruchem przygwożdził tył głowy do ściany. Zatrzeszczały kości czaszki.

Zero reakcji.

Polska wyprostował się i położył ręce po sobie. Czuł, że jego czas się zbliża i jeśli chce jeszcze spotkać się z Litwą, powinien się pospieszyć. Z ciekawości rozejrzał się za pistoletem. Wyglądało na to, że w ciemnościach zniknął bez śladu.

Nagle Polska poczuł, że coś się poruszyło.

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na Rosję. Ciało nie zmieniło położenia... ale czy na pewno? Czy jego ręka nie powinna znajdować się wyżej? Czy nie zostawił jego głowy bardziej przechylonej? W jednej chwili Polskę ogarnęła panika. Patrzył na ciało, przeszywając je na wskroś, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak życia. Czy to był skurcz pośmiertny, czy tego skurwysyna naprawdę nie da się zabić?

Puls. Musi sprawdzić puls. Tylko wtedy będzie stuprocentowo pewny.

Wiatr zawył ostrzegawczo, kiedy Polska kucnął przy Rosji, dotknąwszy jego szyi. Coś zaszurało za jego plecami.

Żeby dostać się do żyły, Polska musiał przechylić głowę Rosji. Ledwo zacisnął palce na jego szyi, gdy oko Iwana, niczym głodne usta, otworzyło się z cichym mlaśnięciem.

Feliks poczuł, jak czyjeś ręce łapią go za ramiona i powalają go na ziemię. Tylko kilka sekund nieuwagi wystarczyło, by Rosja podniósł się, wyprostował i zwrócił w kierunku leżącego Polski.

– Mmmma... – wydobyło się z zasinionych, przeciętych na pół ust Iwana – mmmmaartw..

Polska poderwał się na równe nogi i odskoczył do tyłu. Wielka góra mięsa w mundurze przetoczyła się w jego kierunku, jedno oko ukryte wśród obrzęków, drugie, prawie w całości czerwone, ledwo wystające ponad obrzmiałym, okrwawionym policzkiem.

– Mmmmartwyyy... Wrócisz d'mmmartwww... – powiedział Iwan, pryskając śliną połączoną z krwią.

Feliks patrzył na to, nie mogąc uwierzyć. Odskoczył przed ręką Iwana, które wydawała się ledwo trzymać się jego ramienia. Trzy palce były zgięte w kilku różnych kierunkach, pozostałe obrzmiały tak bardzo, że przypominały szynkę zawiniętą sznurkiem tam, gdzie powinny znajdować się paliczki.

\- Czemu po prostu nie umrzesz?! – zawołał Feliks w frustracji.

Chrząknięcie, jakie wydał z siebie Rosja, miało chyba być śmiechem.

Polska przez moment uwierzył w to, że Rosja nigdy nie umrze. W chwili obecnej wyglądał na bardziej martwego od niego. Kolejny raz uniknął ciosu. Iwan na moment zgiął się pod wpływem własnego zamachu, po czym wolno i metodycznie rozprostował kręgosłup z głośnym, paskudnym chrupnięciem. Uśmiechał się.

\- Ghhar! – zawył. I kiedy Polska poczuł, że nie ma wyboru, że będzie musiał znów walczyć, rozległ się strzał.

To był ogłuszający dźwięk, szczególnie że nikt się go nie spodziewał. Polska momentalnie odsunął się w bok. Smród prochu wdarł się w jego nozdrza. Rosja pod wpływem impaktu cofnął się o pół krok, dopóki jego stopa nie zgięła się pod dziwnym kątem, wytrącając go z równowagi. Zanim upadł z głośnym hukiem, spojrzał na Feliksa zdziwiony – pośrodku czoła czerniła mu się dziura po pocisku.

Polska odwrócił się za siebie. W ciemnościach dojrzał Litwę, z pistoletem zaciśniętym w wyprostowanej ręce. Za nim, ukryci w cieniu, stali przerażeni Łotwa i Estonia.

Rosja wylądował na podłodze, ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit. Już i tak widział jedynie zamglone kontury, okolone czarno-czerwoną otoczką. Jego zmasakrowane ciało ledwo odczuło, jak przez mózg przeszła srebrna kula, wychodząc w okolicach grzebienia potylicznego w kaskadzie krwi i istoty białej. Zastanawiało go tylko, dlaczego nie jest w stanie się podnieść.

Usłyszał kroki. Wydawało mu się, że to tylko Polska, a jego uszkodzony słuch tworzy coś w rodzaju echa, jednak po chwili zobaczył cztery rozmazane twarze pochylone nad nim. Miał pewne trudności z rozpoznaniem ich, szczególnie że otoczka zaczęła się rozszerzać, pożerając jeszcze większy obszar widzenia, ale trwało to tylko chwile.

\- Liii... – wycharczał.

\- W końcu – usłyszał głos Litwy.

Polska i Litwa stali tuż przed nim, Estonia i Łotwa rozmieścili się po bokach. Ich twarze wciąż przypominały stado wijących się robali, ruchliwe i zmiennokształtne, jednak w pewnym momencie coś zaczęło się kształtować...

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się udało – powiedział zszokowany Estonia. – Ale...

\- Co, jeśli nas oskarżą o zabójstwo? – jęknął Łotwa.

\- Nie oskarżą – wyjaśnił ze spokojem Litwa. – Kto o zdrowych zmysłach uznałby to za dzieło człowieka? Zresztą byliśmy wtedy zamknięci w naszym pokoju, Feliks użyje klucza...

Krwawe plamy wypełniły widok Rosji, sprawiając, że wszystko nabierało bardziej organicznego wyrazu. Pojawiły się kłujące w oczy pulsacje. Z każdym uderzeniem wszystko zalewało się czernią, by potem nabrać szkarłatnej poświaty – a wraz z tym twarze wykrzywiały się w imitacjach uśmiechów. Były to zniekształcone, bladoczerwone maski śmierci o oczach bez dna. Rosja patrzył na nie z przerażeniem, próbując się podnieść, jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że stracił kontakt z własnym ciałem.

\- Zostawimy go tak? – zapytał Estonia, zagłuszony przez znikąd pojawiający się szum.

\- Lepiej nie inge...jmy w miej... prze...stę... a. – zabrzmiało to jak głos Litwy, chociaż jego twarz przypominała już krwawiącego ducha, patrzącego łakomie na Rosję. Rosja wydał z siebie jęk, który jedynie sprawił, że wszyscy zwrócili na niego uwagę. Duchy zbliżyły się niebezpiecznie, szum w uszach Iwana połączony z rozmowami zaczął przypominać śmiech.

\- ...n wciąż ...yje! – kto to powiedział? Ta zjawa z prawej, czy z lewej? Śmiała się z Iwana, z jego walki o życie.

\- Ni... ugo – zachichotał duch pośrodku, a jego robacza twarz wierciła się i kłębiła z uciechy.

Wszystkie zaczęły się śmiać. Rosja patrzył na to bezsilnie, próbując utrzymać się przy życiu. Czuł, że te potwory go rozerwą na strzępy, a każdy fragment będzie wciąż żywy i świadomy, torturowany przez wieczność w odmętach piekła. Tak jak opowiadała mu Ukraina. Rosja nie chciał umierać, nie chciał skończyć tak jak Austria i Prusy, był silniejszy, mądrzejszy, sprytniejszy od wszystkich, którzy nazywali go durnym pachołkiem... Był nieśmiertelny...

Był przerażony.

Jeden z duchów pochylił się nad nim. Oszalały ze strachu Rosja nie rozpoznawał w nim Polskę, który chwilę przyglądał się dogorywającymi Iwanowi. W końcu gestem ręki nakazał odsunąć się pozostałych, podczas gdy sam usadowił się koło lewego ramienia Rosji. Podniósł nogę i ostrożnie usadowił stopę na jego szyi.

To był nagły i ostry ból. Rosja usłyszał trach swoich pękających kości, zagłuszony przez śmiechy krążących wokół duchów. Ich twarze zlały się w jedno, robale wylewały się ze wszystkich otworów, zastępowały zęby, zjadały inne robale. Śmiechy wypełniły cały pokój. Iwan wydał z siebie ostatni wewnętrzny krzyk... i wszystko ucichło.


End file.
